


Friends With A Demon

by Suzzysnips



Series: How the Mighty Have Fallen [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Elementary School, Gen, Heartbreak, Soother cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: (This is a sequel to my story: In a Hell of Trouble.)Soother Bloodmoon, the son of the Devil is at the bottom of the social pyrimind in school and he has always wanted friends but not many mortals want to be friends with him.Buttercup Carnation, the daughter of Cagney and Hilda she is at the top of the social pyrimind in school and she has so many friends she dosen't know what to do with them.One day, however, things change when a simple bus ride causes an odd friendship to blossom. Will Soother open himself up to friendship, or is it already too late? And will Buttercup tear down her social bridges just to be friends with the demon? One things for certain though it will either make or break the school social pyrimind.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two worlds: butterfly effect.

***8 Years Later***

The Devil yawned as he got up from bed he stretched out his muscles as his tail went slack. The demon smiled as he walked out his room, the Devil knew he didn’t need sleep but he found that sleeping relaxed him. The Devil walked to his son’s room and as soon as he placed his paw on the handle the door unlocked. The grown demon opened the door and walked into his son’s room. Soother’s room still had banana yellow walls except now the walls we’re covered in framed drawings drawn by Soother.

Art kits, how-to-draw books, sketchbooks, and a pencil box full of pencils sat on top of a dresser that was against the right wall of the room. Soother’s bed stood in the upper left corner as a large, red, sketchbook bag and backpack sat against the back of the young demons bed. A side drawer stood a few inches away from Soother’s bed as an alarm clock and music box sat on it. A silver body mirror sat a few feet away from the side drawer three jewels embedded in the top of the mirror. Finally Soother himself was wrapped up in his bed covers sucking on a pacifier.

The Devil chuckled as he saw this he was half-tempted to not wake his son but he knew Soother needed to do to school. The Devil walked over to his sleeping son and yanked the covers off of him. The cold air rushing in woke Soother up immediately. And it only took a few seconds for the young demon to realize he didn’t have anything covering his body. Soother yelped behind his pacifier and covered his genitals (despite the fact his fur was already covering them up).

The young demons cheeks and ears went red and he glared at his dad before he spit his pacifier out.

“Dad! Give me back my covers!” Soother whined and the Devil chuckled,

“No can do, you have to go to school.” He said. Soother bit his lip,

“Well can you at least not rip the covers off of me? You know how sensitive I am about my body.” The young demon said his cheeks glowing even more.

“I still don’t see why your skinny and tall for your age. But if you really want to woken up a different way I can always go back to tickling you.” The Devil said gaining a smug smile,

“Don’t you dare, you know what happened last time!” Soother said his face going even redder (if that we’re possible).

“Hey it’s not my fault you went to bed with a full bladder.” The Devil said holding back a fit of laughs, Soother looked like he was ready to die from embarrassment.

“Daaaaaaaad!” Soother said,

“Alright, alright I’m done! You know I tease ya cause I love ya, right?” The Devil said and his son nodded.

“I know but sometimes you can really embarrass me.” Soother said smiling sheepishly,

“Well I’ll try to tone it down a little.” The Devil said before he gave the covers back to Soother and left. Soother sighed and got out of bed taking his pacifier with him. He then opened the drawer on his side drawer and put his pacifier and music box in. Soother then went to his dresser and opened one of the drawers revealing nothing was in it except different colors (and kinds) of overalls. The young demon pulled out a pair of orange denim overalls and placed it on a free spot on his dresser.

Soother then went over to his bed and quickly made it not wanting to be unclothed for longer then he had to. The young demon then walked into the restroom and started a shower for himself. And after a good fifteen minutes Soother opened the door slightly as he finished brushing his fur as his platinum-silver fur shimmered in the bathroom lights. Once he was done Soother hung up his towel and put his brush back in the cabinet before walking out of the bathroom and putting the orange overalls on. Soother then shut the bathroom door, put his backpack on, and picked up his sketchbook bag.

He then headed downstairs and as soon as he got downstairs Soother saw his dad walk out of the kitchen with a breakfast smoothie that had a plastic curly straw. The Devil smiled and walked over to his son handing him the smoothie,

“I’ll be home late tonight, do you think your gonna be okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Soother said before taking a sip of his smoothie.

“Your sure? Cause the last time you said that those kids followed you home and—” The Devil started but he stopped when he saw his son flitch,

“Dad, I promise you that won’t happen again. I’ve gotten better at avoiding them.” Soother said. The Devil furrowed his brow,

“I still say we need to go to that principal and—” He started only to get cut off.

“And do what? Tell him,  _‘Hey principle, sorry to disturb you but my son is being harassed by some unruly delinquents. Can you do something about it?’_. It’s not like he’ll believe us and you know it, we don’t have any proof. And he’ll think we’re lying or trying to start trouble you know how he has all those backwards Christian beliefs.” Soother said as tears became present in his eyes, the Devil sighed he knew that his son was right.

“Fine, but don’t start crying, you know those kids will use every opportunity to bring you down.” The Devil said,

“I know, but I should really go to school.” Soother said as he sucked in his tears.

“Seeya champ.” The Devil said with a sigh,

“Seeya dad.” Soother said as he headed out the door. And walked his way over to the bus stop and waited for the bus, and as Soother did he drank his smoothie and a warm smile appeared on his face. He loved his father’s smoothies and on the rare occasion his dad wasn’t home he knew the recipe by heart: fruit juice of any kind, fruit of any kind, vanilla extract, protein powder, and yogurt. Today’s smoothie Soother could make out that it was made out of apple juice, bananas, vanilla extract, protein powder, and extra yogurt. But suddenly Soother’s ears shot up as he heard his school bus stop.

The young demon gulped and got on the bus gaining a calm look on his face. He sat at the front of the bus right behind the bus driver who nodded at him. Soother nodded back and placed his bags in the seat before he went back to drinking his smoothie he then looked behind him at the empty seats.

He hated going to mortal school.

* * *

 Buttercup yawned as she got up from bed, the had a skinny body frame just like her mother as her hair was made flower petals just like her father’s. The girl had very light pink skin as she possessed a pointy nose like both or her parents. Buttercup’s room had pink walls, a pink side table stood a few feet away from the bed, a sunset orange carpet was on the floor as a brown closet stood in the lower right corner. A pink vanity set stood in the upper right corner as some lipstick sat on the vanity as a small, pink purse hung by it. Finally her backpack sat by the front door to her room as it was the same color as the walls. Buttercup stretched as she wore a pair of pink pajamas.

And as she woke herself up Buttercup smiled before walking over to her vanity she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a bright pink hairtie she put her hair in a ponytail before walking into her restroom. After twenty minutes the girl came out in a robe and picked out some clothes from her closet. Buttercup ended up picking out a glittery, light pink, sleeveless shirt. A glittery red skirt, and a pair of pink leggings with red shoes to pull the outfit together. Buttercup quickly got dressed and once she was done she walked over to her vanity.

The girl put on red lipstick and clear lip gloss and once she was done she put both items away. Buttercup then took her pink purse and put her backpack on, she then headed downstairs and once she was on the ground floor she walked to the kitchen.

“Hey ma, hey pa.” Buttercup said as her parents we’re getting ready to leave as well,

“Morning Buttercup, we should be home about ten minutes after you get home.” Cagney said.

“Which means you can’t have any of those friends of your over.” Hilda said,

“Seriously? Well can I visit my friends? I promise I’ll stay on isle one.” Buttercup said. Cagney and Hilda thought for a moment before sharing looks.

“Alright fine.” Hilda said,

“Okay, but I must ask why do you hang out with those girls and guys? They don’t seem very nice and I know my girl is plenty nice.” Cagney said. Buttercup resisted the urge to roll her eyes,

“Dad, my friends are nice, they just have high social standards like me.” She said. Cagney sighed shaking his head, as his daughter took a banana from one of the cabinets.

“When I was a kid nobody I knew had any ‘social standards’.” Cagney muttered,

“Well kids nowadays have standards dad, there’s no reason to look so deep into it.” Buttercup said as she peeled the banana and began to walk out of the room,

“Well it sounds like these ‘standards’ are in place to isolate and ridicule kids.” Cagney said through gritted teeth but he calmed when Hilda placed a hand on one of his petals.

“Let it go, Cags.” Hilda said,

“You can’t tell me I’m wrong.” Cagney said.

“I know, and your right but kids these days will learn eventually.” Hilda replied, and the sentient flower shook his head he hoped his daughter would be the first to learn.

Meanwhile Buttercup had just gotten to the bus stop and as she waited she ate her banana. And after ten minutes of waiting the bus showed up and Buttercup threw her banana peel on the ground. She then walked onto the bus but as soon as she got on she saw that every seat was filled. That is every seat except for the one that Soother sat in. Buttercup looked at the demon in disgust before she looked around for literally any other seat.

But once again she found nothing and groaned in disgust and annoyance as she sat next to Soother. The demon himself had a sketchbook in his hands as he tried to scoot away from Buttercup. But there was no space left in the seat to accomplish anything. After mentally cursing the universe Soother regained his calm composure and went back to drawing making sure Buttercup wouldn’t be able to see what he was creating. Buttercup on the other hand looked at the demon from his feet to his horns, trying to find anything she could judge but for the most part Soother was a normal demon child. Suddenly though the bus stopped and on instinct Soother’s tail wrapped around one of the seat legs as he lost grip on his sketchbook and it landed on the floor.

The demon yelped and his sketchbook soon became encased in a bright blue aura the sketchbook then floated back into Soother’s hands. And as he got his sketchbook back the bus doors opened as they had finally got to the school. Buttercup got up and straightened her skirt, and as she looked back at Soother she felt she should say something about Soother's drawing. And with an annoyed sigh, Buttercup spoke,

“You know, you aren’t half bad.” She muttered before quickly walking off the bus. Soother blushed vibrantly at the compliment and quickly put his sketchbook back in his bag. Had Buttercup seen what he was drawing? If that we’re the case then Soother didn’t know whether to feel flattered or ready to die from embarrassment. The demon took a deep breathe and cleared his head.

 _‘Relax Soother, sure you got your first compliment ever from one of your school-peers no reason to think too deeply into it.’_ Soother thought, he then got up and patiently waited for some kid to let him through.

Even though he knew that wouldn’t happen.


	2. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soother makes an odd request to Buttercup....

Buttercup quickly walked into her homeroom where all her main group of friends we’re gathered. Her main group of friends consisted of four kids the first kid was the Root Pack’s kid who was a sentient, yellow, female squash. The squash’s name was Gabby as she wore a light blue and white dress her roots acting as her legs. And just like her name Gabby gabs and gossips about everything and anything in the school. The second kid was the son of Rumor Honeybottoms, the young bee wore a crown on his head and a yellow and black shirt with black jeans.

The bee’s name was Buzz as his decently-sized wings fluttered slightly. Buzz is the eavesdropping king, spying on people no matter what. The third kid was the daughter of Grim Matchstick, the young dragon had pale yellow scales with blue bows tied on her tail. Her name was Hatchling, not much was known about the young dragon except that she only talked when she was with her friends. And that her mother had left her father for an unknown reason before she had hatched.

And the last kid was a female genie who was Djimmi The Great’s protégé. The female genie had ash grey skin, light blue eyes, and neon yellow hair that was perfectly straight. She wore a light blue vest with a grey inside, and a turban the same color as her vest that had a neon yellow gem and large grey feather on it. Her name was Ditzy The Unpredictable or Ditzy for short. No one in the school knew who Ditzy’s parents we’re.

But what everyone did know was that Ditzy had been sent to Djimmi because her magic was very unpredictable and chaotic and she needed someone to learn from. The group all talked with one another as Buttercup neared them.

“Hey y’all.” She said,

“Hey Buttercup, I heard you had to sit on the bus with Soother.” Gabby said. And Buttercup rolled her eyes,

“Yeah, had to, there was no where else to sit. And sitting next to Soother just barely beat sitting on the floor.” The girl replied.

“So what’s the loser like?” Ditzy asked,

“He’s likes drawing and he has telekinesis.” Buttercup replied making sure not to mention that Soother was a good artist.

“He likes to draw? What a sissy.” Buzz replied,

“Hey that gives me an idea!” Ditzy said and all eyes were on her.

“What is it?” Gabby asked,

“Why don’t we let her in on _**it**_?” Ditzy suggested and everyone kid (except for Buttercup) smiled mischievously.

“What’s it?” Buttercup asked,

“Heh, everyday we make fun of Soother or mess with him in some sort of way.” Buzz said.

“Yeah it’s real fun! And he’s such a crybaby!” Hatchling spoke up with a giggle,

“So….you guys…..bully him?” Buttercup said as her petals wilted. While the girl loved being popular, loved her friends, and she didn’t have any emotional attachment to Soother but the one thing Buttercup drew the line at was bullying.

“Oh don’t be like that! You should’ve seen his reaction when we cut off the straps that kept his pants up! The crybaby was paralyzed and he had to call his daddy to take him home.” Ditzy said,

“Yeah! We’re gonna mess with him today and you’ve gotta join us.” Gabby said with an encouraging smile.

“Well…..” Buttercup said trailing off,

“Come on, join us!” Hatchling said and at this Buttercup folded,

“Alright! Making fun of that crybaby should be surprisingly relaxing!” She said with a perky smile.

“That’s the spirit! But remember you can’t tell anyone about this, got it?” Buzz said,

“Got it.” Buttercup replied just before the bell rang.

“Make sure to meet us at recess. And Buzz—” Gabby said,

“Don’t worry I’ll keep a good eye on our ‘pal’.” Peepers interrupted before he left homeroom flying through the air. And as soon as Buttercup’s friends we’re gone her smile fell.

She wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to be a bully.

* * *

Buttercup walked into her first class, Language Arts, and as soon as she got in the children immediately tried talking to her.

“Hey Buttercup! Sit by me!” One girl said, and Buttercup smiled her ego inflating. She then sat down in the center of the squabbling children. And all the children turned to Buttercup and began to ask her questions. But it was then the teacher walked in,

“Alright everyone, settle down.” The teacher said. And the class (eventually) went quiet, “Okay kids, today we will be working on an art project on the story Blackwater we had finished lady class. You can either make a symbolic picture or a scene from the book. You have the entire class to do this.” The teacher said. Buttercup groaned as she heard this and she turned her head to find every kid had already partnered up. While Buttercup was one of the most popular girls in school she was not known to be creative. In the past the girl had teamed up with a couple of her classmates in the past but that had resulted in many kids getting frustrated and giving up. Buttercup sighed she was going to get a zero on this project, but as her eyes drifted across the room she was surprised (and nauseated) to see Soother.

Who was sitting at the front of the class already working on a drawing. Buttercup felt an idea spark into her head, if Soother was such a good artist then he could always leach off of him. But the girl shook the idea away, she couldn’t associate herself with that loser.

* * *

The bell rang signaling all the kids to head to recess as Buttercup went through her purse for a quick moment. But as the girl pulled out a tube of lipstick from her purse a small scrap of paper fell out. Buttercup raised an eyebrow and out the lipstick away before picking the paper and turned it over to find a more.

_Dear Buttercup,_

_Um….I hope you don’t mind this but can you head to Mrs. Carps room? I have a surprise for you._

~~_~Love_ ~~  
_~Signed,_  
_Soother_

Buttercup dropped the note and quickly wiped her hand on her skirt as if she wanted to get some sort of germs off her person. Once she was done she took a bottle of hand sanitizer out her purse and scrubbed het hands clean. And as she put the bottle away a thought struck her mind,

_‘How did Soother get that note into my purse? Had that demon went through my purse!? What a creep!’_ Buttercup thought as her anger grew. She then then marched down the hall heading right towards Mrs. Carps room. She was going to that room but it wasn’t for the surprise it was to give Soother a piece of her mind. And it didn’t take long for Buttercup to get to Mrs. Carps’s room as caught glimpse of Soother who was nervously rubbing his left leg against his right. Buttercup walked into the room but before she could speak Soother pulled out a drawing from behind his back.

The drawing was an expertly drawn picture of a raging river with ravens, crows, and corpses in it. And at the upper left corner of the drawing there was written: Made by Soother and Buttercup. Soother then turned the picture around to reveal a perfect one hundred percent grade and it was then it clicked in Buttercup’s head.

“Why would you help me get a good grade?” She asked, Soother blushed a deep crimson.

“Because you complimented me.” He said,

“So what, you thought that this would make us best friends or something? Or do you want something from me?” Buttercup said putting her hands on her hips.

“No! No! I just wanted to do something nice back.” Soother said,

“Alright….thanks…..I guess.” Buttercup said.

“But….there is one thing I need from you.” The young demon said,

“I knew it!” Buttercup exclaimed as she got ready to leave.

“Wait, don’t go! I need you to humiliate me!” Soother blurted, that caused the flower-petal-haired-girl to stop in her tracks. She then turned back on her heal to face Soother with an incredulous expression.

“Huh!?” Buttercup said,

“I need you to humiliate me.” Soother shamefully restated.

“Uh…..why? You aren’t into that sort of thing are you?” Buttercup replied and that caused the young demons eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates,

“Gross, no! How do you even know that!?” Soother exclaimed a look of horror and disgust on his face.

“I read. And how do you know that?” Buttercup said,

“Long embarrassing story. But, back on topic, I need you to humiliate me cause your friends with my bullies.” Soother said quickly cooling down.

“So?” Buttercup question as she crossed her arms raising an eyebrow,

“So, if you humiliate me your friends will go easy on me or better yet not mess with me at all. Besides, you’ve probably done this sort of thing thousands of times over.” Soother explained.

“Well….to be fair….I’ve never done this before. And it’s not that I like you or anything but I don’t like bullying people.” Buttercup said,

“It’s fine, I give you permission to disgrace me just as long as your friends don’t do it. And it’s easy you can shave me, give me wedgies, swirlies, chocolate swirlies, anything! I’ll even tell you what to do!” Soother begged as his eyes glimmered with hope. And as Buttercup saw this she wondered what had her friends done to Soother?

“Well…..I don’t know….” Buttercup said,

“Please! I’ll be your slave if I have to! Besides if you do this you’ll look super cool for giving the school loser a shaming of a lifetime!” Soother said getting on his knees.

“Well…..I guess your right….so….” Buttercup said still thinking,

“So?” Soother parroted his eyes wide.

“I’ll do it.” Buttercup finally said and Soother cheered,

“Thank you!” The young demon said before hugging the girls legs. Buttercup shrieked and acted on instinct before she slapped Soother in the face with her purse. The young demon yelped and let go as he held his nose which was now bleeding.

“Oh God!” Buttercup said as she saw the blood,

“No, it’s fine! I’ll sell this entire thing even more!” Soother said with a strained smile.

“Alright now what should I do?” Buttercup asked having absolutely no clue, Soother took his backpack off and put his sketchbook down before putting it on the side of the wall.

“I can’t think of anything at the moment. But you can do anything, your in charge.” Soother said,

“I’m in charge.” Buttercup parroted before a smile came to her face, she then reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of red gloves. The girl quickly put the gloves on and then began to drag Soother by one of his horns to their destination. Soother yelped at the sudden grip on his right horn, he had never been held their (and if he was being honest it felt kinda nice). But the demon mentally reminded himself to stay in character: the bully victim. Buttercup on the other hand found this entire situation very odd but Soother was right.

This would (strangely enough) make her look good in the eyes of her peers and Soother would get a more lenient bully it was a win-win. But it still made Buttercup feel guilty even if Soother was okay with this she still wasn’t sure if she even wanted to be a bully, part of a deal or not. But she had to either way, she had to keep her popular status. Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts however as she reached one of the girls bathroom. She gripped tighter on Soother’s horn and forced the demon to stand before shoving him inside.

Soother yelped as he was shoved inside almost losing his balance. That lasted only few seconds however as Buttercup walked inside and pushed Soother to the ground.

“Your sure your okay with this?” Buttercup asked,

“Y-Yes.” Soother stammered with red cheeks as he realized he was in the girls bathroom.

“Alright.” Buttercup said, she then took the demon by his horn again forcing him to stand and it was then the girl became aware that Soother was shaking. Buttercup tried her best to ignore it before walking to one of the open stalls. And without waiting for anything else she slammed Soother’s head into the toilet. The young demon squeaked Buttercup was surprisingly forceful and strong of course she wasn’t nearly as bad as his other bullies. And it was then Buttercup noticed some blood floating in the water.

“Is your nose still bleeding?” She asked and Soother nodded, “Alright, are you really sure you want to go through with this?” the young demon once again nodded. Buttercup sighed and reluctantly shoved Soother’s head deeper into the toilet before flushing it. Soother yelped and instinctively tried to pull himself out as the fur on his face became sopping wet from the toilet water. That only caused Buttercup to put more force on her grip as she didn’t let go into the toilet stopped flushing. As soon as she did Soother pulled his head out cough up some toilet water he had nearly swallowed.

“I thought you said you wanted to go through with this!” Buttercup said,

“I do, I acted on instinct! Besides, it won’t seem natural if I don’t struggle.” Soother said. Buttercup rolled her eyes,

“Natural to who? There’s no one here.” She said.

“If someone comes in or passes by the restroom we have to have the illusion that this is real.” Soother clarified,

“Oh, well what now?” Buttercup asked.

“Well I—Eek!” The young demon shrieked as his head was slammed back into the toilet, Buttercup then flushed the toilet and once again on instinct Soother struggled to free himself. And just as Buttercup did this the bathroom door opened.

“Hey Buttercup, are you in here?” Gabby asked, before she stopped by the stall Buttercup was in a smile spreading on his face.

“I see you found the loser already.” Hatchling said with a wicked laugh,

“Yep, and he’s such a whiner.” Buttercup said gaining a cocky smirk, she then yanked Soother’s head out of the water by his horns. She shoved his head back into the swirling water nearly breaking the horns causing a yelp of pain to escape from Soother’s mouth.

“What else are you gonna do?” Ditzy asked,

“What else?” Buttercup parroted.

“Yeah, you can’t just give him a swirle.” Hatchling said,

“We can help ya if your stumped.” Buzz suggested and Buttercup could feel Soother tense up at this proposition.

“No, I got an…..idea.” Buttercup said as a lightbulb lit up in her head, “Hey Buzz, do you have those chocolate-filled honeybuns of yours?” She asked.

“Uh….yeah….why do you ask?” Buzz asked,

“They’re warm right?” Buttercup inquired.

“Yes…..but that dosen’t answer my question.” Buzz said,

“Just pull them out of your backpack, you’ll see.” The flower-petal-haired-girl said. Buzz quickly took his backpack off and went through it as Buttercup pulled Soother’s head out of the now still water. Soother once again coughed up toilet water he had nearly swallowed while simultaneously trying to gulp down air. Buttercup roughly shoved Soother out of the stall and onto the ground. And Buttercup followed putting light pressure on Soother’s back.

Finally Buzz pulled out a container filled with three large chocolate-filled honeybuns. He quickly handed the container to Buttercup and the kids surrounded the girl and Soother curious to see what was gonna happen. Buttercup opened the container and pulled and the back of Soother’s overalls forcing some space open. Buttercup then poured all three honeybuns down Soother’s pants. Soother and the other children gasped eyes going wide.

Buzz, Gabby, Ditzy, and Hatchling all started laughing after a moment of silence as Soother shuttered the honeybuns coming to a stop at his bottom.

“Get up!” Buttercup ordered and Soother stood up cringing at the uncomfortable sticky sensation at his backside, “Sit down.” She said and Soother hesitated for a brief moment. This hesitation however proved to not be wise as Buttercup forced Soother to sit down. Soother yelped and shuddered as he felt the chocolate filling spread to very…..intimate places. Soother whimpered as he held back tears while Buzz, Hatchling, Gabby, and Ditzy all laughed even harder. Once they all stopped laughing Buzz spoke,

“Man Buttercup, you are good! I would’ve never done that!” He said.

“So funny!” Hatchling added,

“He probably looks like he pooped his pants!” Ditzy exclaimed.

“We should totally take a picture and put it online!” Gabby said, Soother bit his lip when he heard this.

“Nah, the humiliation of walking home should be enough.” Buttercup said, “Come on guys let’s hurry before we miss the bus.” the kids then began to file out leaving Soother behind. The young demon finally allowed his tears to flow as he slowly got up hiccupping in between his sobs. But after a minute or two the bathroom door opened again, and Soother tensed up but he relaxed slightly as he saw it was Buttercup.

“Hey are you—oh god your eyes are _bleeding_!” She said, before running up to Soother and putting her hands to his face. The young demon blushed at the contact,

“Oh no, my eyes aren’t bleeding, well they are but this is normal for demons. Demons cry tears of blood.” Soother explained and Buttercup blushed pulling her hands back.

“Oh.” She said,

“So, why’d you come back?” Soother asked.

“Well I don’t have a lot of time so don’t get all sentimental, I made up an excuse that I had left a lipstick behind so I could check up on you. I wanted to make sure I didn’t go too far, I didn’t did I?” Buttercup said,

“No you didn’t what you do was unexpected, humiliating,….and invasive but you weren’t nearly as bad as you friends.” The young demon replied. Buttercup raised an eyebrow,

“You sure? Your still kinda crying.” She said. Soother blushed a deep shade of crimson,

“Yeah I’m sure, it’s just…..the feeling of warm sticky chocolate on my intimate areas is very….uncomfortable.” the young demon said trying to choose his words very carefully.

“Oh well….sorry I just didn’t want my friends to mess with ya. That was our deal and you didn’t seem to want them to hurt you so I just….went with it.” Buttercup said,

“It’s fine, I can always change my pants.” Soother said.

“Alright.” Buttercup said before she began to walk out after a few moments Soother followed visibly cringing, the girl then started to jog her way for the school exit. But she stopped when she saw the demon going in the opposite direction.

“Aren’t you coming?” Buttercup said,

“No, I have to get my things besides I have another way home.” Soother replied.

“You do?” Buttercup inquired,

“Yep.” The young demon said.

“Are you sure? I can call my parents and make up an excuse.” Buttercup suggested,

“I’m sure. You know, your very nice.” Soother said his cheeks going red as he walked towards Mr. Carps room. Buttercup looked surprised for a minute, before she started jogging for the exit. But even as she left it was still official, Buttercup was now vaguely curious about Soother.

Not that she cared about him or anything.


	3. 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup learns more and more about her friends.....

The bus stopped by the edge of a meadow that had a cobblestoned path,

“Seeya guys.” Buttercup said as she got off the bus and said goodbye to the rest of her friends Gabby following her off the bus. The girls walked down the cobblestone road, Gabby pulled out her phone and began texting and after a few seconds she spoke.

“Alright Buttercup, the guys said they’ll text us once we’re done with our homework. Do you want to work together or what?” She asked,

“Nah, I’m good I should be done soon.” Buttercup said sounding slightly distracted. Gabby however didn’t take notice of this,

“Alright seeya.” She said before walking down the path towards her parents home. Once she was gone Buttercup started walking down that path again to get home. And as she did the girl couldn’t help but feel worry and guilt plague her.

_‘Did Soother get home alright? Or is he just waiting at school for his dad to pick him up….all alone….I hope that chocolate dosen’t irritate his skin or fur. Where does Soother live? Maybe in the odd casino, but isn’t that just a rumor? Wait a minute! Why do you care!? Your not friends with him! You can’t even be friends with him!’_ Buttercup though before she tucked her thoughts about Soother away, she then jogged home suddenly very eager to get to her homework.

* * *

Meanwhile Soother had just finished up his shower as he stepped out of his bathroom drying himself with his towel. The young demon looked towards his window and drew the curtains with blush on his cheeks, maybe he should consider keeping his curtains shut. Soother then went back to drying his fur once the demon was sure his fur was dry he went back into the bathroom and hung up his towel. The demon set his backpack and sketchbook bag against the back of his bed before laying on his bed, belly first. Soother’s tail then opened his side drawer and pulled out his music box and his pacifier.

The young demon looked around before opening his music box and allowing the music to play. Soother took this moment to slow down as he admired his pacifier, the pacifier was sky blue with a green, red, and yellow plaid design. The young demon felt a wave of nostalgia come over him. He loved his pacifier, but for some reason Soother had always needed a pacifier to get to sleep without it he was an insomniac. In fact Soother had been prescribed to use a pacifier since every other option had failed to work.

And if the young demon was being honest he didn’t mind the pacifier it made him feel even younger then he already was (and he had the perfect excuse to have it). Of course Soother didn’t just use it to sleep he used it to relax and help him think and if he was being honest he was a little embarrassed because of that. The young demon worried he was slowly becoming dependent on it but his father insisted he wasn’t so that issue was (somewhat) put to rest. But once Soother snapped out of his reminiscing (and worries) he looked around for anyone that might see him (despite the fact he knew no one was there). Soother then put the pacifier in his mouth before sucking on it and getting to work on his homework.

However as the demon did so he couldn’t help but have images of Buttercup flash through his head. The demon stopped his work as his handle of one of his dresser drawers was surrounded in a blue light. The drawer then opened and out levitated a small coin pouch. Soother levitated the pouch over to him as he closed the bag as the drawer closed. He then wrapped his tail around the bag and brought it into his field of vision before opening it.

Soother quickly counted the coins inside, yeah he had enough. He then made note that he needed to get Buttercup a thank you gift, before getting back to work.

His tail wrapped securely around his coin pouch.

* * *

Buttercup said goodbye to her parents as she left the house, she ran to the part of the cobblestone road where both roads converged. Buttercup stopped at the point as Gabby had been waiting there for her,

“There you are Buttercup!” She said.

“Sorry I’m late Gabby, my math teacher gave me this math sheet to do. He’s such a tool!” Buttercup said,

“I know right! Come on Buttercup, let’s head to the Sweet Shack. You did bring your money right?” Gabby asked.

“Of course I did, let’s go!” Buttercup exclaimed, her and Gabby then began to walk down the path towards town. Gabby didn’t wait one second until she pulled out her phone she began texting.

“So where do you think Soother the loser is?” She asked,

“Oh I don’t know, I heard him and his dad live in the old casino but that’s just rumors.” Buttercup said as she mentally fought against her guilt.

“Ha, that’s not rumors.” Gabby said,

“ _Say what!?_ ” Buttercup exclaimed.

“Yeah I know, loser and his dad live there now. You should see the place the kitchen is like always stocked and they like have turned the casino floor into a living room. The upstairs hallway has a whole bunch of family pictures, and Soother’s room has a whole bunch of his drawings on the walls” Gabby gabbed,

“Really?” Buttercup said in disbelief.

“Yep, can you believe how egotistical he is? Oh look at me I’m Soother the loser, I’m so good at drawing that people must know that about me as soon as they see my room. Ugh, makes my wanna punch that brat!” Gabby said as she texted something on her phone before sending it, Buttercup raised an eyebrow at this behavior. Was Gabby jealous that Soother could draw? Well she wouldn’t blame the squash Soother did draw just like (if not better) then a professional. But she wasn’t sure that calling Soother ‘egotistical’ would be the right word Buttercup assumed that the young demon might be more or less proud at what he could do.

_‘Hold on you can’t think about him! Gosh darn it why does that boy have to be so nice!?!’_ Buttercup mentally scolded herself before getting back on track, “So you’ve been to his place?” She said.

“Oh yeah, me and the guys decided to see if the rumors we’re true to we followed him home. When we got there we saw the place was like all refurbished to be a house or whatever. But we knew the loser wouldn’t want us in his place so we left. A few days later we came to his place before he could get then we filled his bathtub with holy water. Then when he came home Buzz knocked him out and we tied him in his bed sheets. We put him into the water and used waterproof tape to put crosses all over him. When he woke up he was like screaming bloody murder eventually he started saying some demon chants or whatever so we got some pacifier from his room, yes he has a pacifier what a baby! And we forced it in his mouth before raiding the place.” Gabby said, and by the she was done Buttercup was slack-jawed. Gabby looked up from her phone for a moment and saw this, “What?” She said.

“You stole from _the Devil's_ son. How are you still alive!?” Buttercup said,

“Easy, we didn’t steal anything but money and some priceless jewels around the place. FYI, they’re loaded.” Gabby said. Buttercup shook her head, she wondered if those demonic chants Soother had been saying was some sort of curse.

“Well how’d you get the pacifier to stay in Soother’s mouth?” She said,

“Glue.” Gabby simply said. Buttercup’s eyes went wide as she felt like saying something else, but before she could she saw that her and Gabby had made it to the Sweet Shack. The Sweet Shack was the most popular sweet shop in Inkwell the place was run and managed by Baroness Von Bon Bon. It was said that the building was made completely out of candy and pastries but no one could be sure. The Sweet Shack had walls made out of giant chocolate bars as the window frames we’re made out of waffle cone.

The curtains we’re made from white taffy as the roof was made out of peanut brittle the shop steps we’re giant gumdrops and finally the door looked to be made from pink frosted wafers. Gabby and Buttercup walked into the shop and when they we’re inside they saw it was filled with children all of then chatting in booth seats. A counter was at the front with Baroness Von Bon Bon placing down a few orders. Gabby and Buttercup zeroed in on one booth in particular as they saw Ditzy, Hatchling, and Buzz sitting in it. The two girls walked over to the booth and sat in it and the kids got settled.

“Did you tell her?” Hatchling asked,

“No, I got caught up with something else.” Gabby replied still on her phone.

“Tell me about what?” Buttercup asked as she had the sneaking suspicion she wasn’t going to like this,

“Do you have your phone?” Buzz asked.

“Yeah.” Buttercup replied,

“Look up the app in the app store: Soother the Loser.” Ditzy said. The flower-petal-haired-girl raised an eyebrow she then took her smartphone out of her purse and did as she was told. After a few minutes Buttercup found the app: Soother the Loser and clicked on the app in the app store. She looked at the pictures advertising the app and saw that it seems to broadcast a community that focused on Soother. Buttercup then read the app description:

_**Welcome fellow Soother-hater! If your reading this, this means you are officially invited to join the Soother the Loser community! This community focuses on humiliating Soother in any or every way possible! We have forums, polls, pictures, facts, information and lots more things that either help come up with more ideas to embarrass Soother, shame Soother, or to talk trash about Soother! We also encourage bullying him (whether direct or indirect) and cyberbullying make sure Soother knows he is never safe!** _

By the time Buttercup was done reading the description she had a look of shock on her face.

“You created a community of bullies!?” She said,

“Yep! The entire school is in on it! Of course most of them just cyberbully Soother, send him mean letters or notes, or they pretend to playfully rib him when they’re really verbally bullying him in real life. They can’t make it obvious they bully him irl cause they’re either scared of his dad or scared they’re parents or the school night catch them.” Ditzy said.

“It’s super fun! Some people make memes of Soother and send it to him!” Buzz said,

“How long have you guys been doing this?” Buttercup asked.

“To this level? For about two years we got some nerds to make the app for us.” Hatchling replied,

“Uh-huh, and in order to keep the meddling adults out you we needed a password. In order to download the app and get into it you need to enter the password: Pacifier.” Ditzy said.

“Alright….” Buttercup said, as she reluctantly entered the password and downloaded the app. After a minute the app was downloaded and Buttercup went to her home screen to see the icon for the app. She saw what looked to be a picture of Soother in a bathtub fill of water tied up in bed sheets, covered in crosses, with a pacifier in his mouth as his was crying, and over the picture there was the name or the app.

“Remember the password and set up your profile tonight.” Buzz said,

“Alright, so uh Gabby know any good gossip around the school?” Buttercup said as she put her phone away.

“Are you kidding girl? Do you know me?” Gabby replied before she started gabbing away, and Buttercup used this opportunity to bite her lip. How come she was feeling so guilty? It’s not like she wanted to do this.

All the children filed out of Candy Shack and headed home, once they were all out Baroness Von Bon Bon closed up shop and left for home. Hatchling, Ditzy, Buzz, Buttercup, Gabby all walked down the cobblestoned road each of them holding some candy. Hatching held some peanut brittle, Ditzy had some toffee, Buzz had chocolate candy bars, Gabby had eight packs of gum, and Buttercup held a box on bon-bon’s (which is what Baroness Von Bon Bon is the most famous for).

“Remember you gotta set your profile up.” Gabby said,

“I know, I’ll seeya guys tomorrow.” Buttercup said but before she could take a step away from the ground Hatchling spoke.

“Wait! Look who it is!” She said, and every kid looked to see Soother who had just left a shop holding a small gift bag. The demon now wore a pair of turquoise overalls that had legs a bit too long for Soother. Buttercup mentally cursed the universe when she saw this.

“Hey Soother, did you miss us?” Buzz said and the demons tail went rigid as his eyes locked on them, Soother broke out into a cold sweat as he quickly hid the gift bag behind him. Buzz flew over to Soother and the other kids followed Buttercup being the last to surround Soother. The young demon looked between the children he wished he felt as tall as he really was at this moment. But as Soother’s eyes landed on Buttercup a look of understanding and acceptance radiated in them, he knew Buttercup had to keep up appearances.

“What’s in the bag loser?” Gabby asked,

“If it for your little girlfriend? Oh that’s right you don’t have one because no one loves you!” Hatchling said and Soother flinched.

“The delivery doctors probably took one look at you and slapped you mama when you were born in the hospital. Because of how ugly you are!” Ditzy said and Soother shrank back when his mama was mentioned,

“Please his mama probably died during birth not wanting to face the shame of having to see her loser of a son! Come on Buttercup say something! Ya gotta insult him!” Buzz said. Buttercup looked down at Soother who looked like he was going to breakdown.

“Uh…..are y’all kidding his mama probably ditch him cause of what a sissy he is.” She said and Soother whimpered his tears began to fall from his eyes. Buttercup swallowed her guilt down as her friends began to laugh.

“Awww, do you miss your mommy? Well she ain’t coming back especially with how much of a disappointment you are!” Buzz said, Soother felt his legs give out as he landed on his knees.

“Please stop! I don’t want to think about her! Stop it!” The demon said,

“Uh….guys maybe we should stop.” Buttercup said,

“Pfff, don’t let his tears gain your sympathy Buttercup he’s a crybaby he’s get like this every time we say something about his mom. Besides he doesn’t deserve mercy.” Gabby said.

“Oh wait, guys I got an idea!” Buzz said,

“What is it?” the others said as they huddled up leaving Buttercup out. The girl bit her lip looking between Soother and her friends, finally the group pulled back.

“Oh yeah! We haven’t done that in forever!” Ditzy said,

“Yep and now that my permanent stinger has grown in we have a little extra kick!” Buzz said as he admired his stinger.

“What is it?” Buttercup said,

“Beatings.” The others replied and Soother paled.

“Wa-Wait, please don’t!” The young demon begged, Gabby cackled.

“Oh please don’t! Listen to this stuff he thinks we care about his feelings! I’ll record this! This is totally going on Soother the Loser!” Gabby said,

“N-No.” Soother whimpered.

“Yes! Your shame will live on forever and ever and ever!” Ditzy said getting into the demons face, Buzz then took Soother by his arms and flew him into the nearest alleyway causing the demon to drop his gift bag. Buttercup quickly took the gift bag and ran after the group. By the time she caught up with them Buzz was tying Soother’s arms and legs up as he had already been gagged.

“You don’t have to join in on this Buttercup, just sit back and watch the magic’s!” Ditzy said, she then snapped her fingers and three frying pans appeared in the air before landing on Soother’s head. The first frying pan dazed the young demon, the second caused a red bump to appear on his head, and the third broke off part of Soother’s right horn causing him to cry out in pain louder then the other two. The bullies howled with laughter while Buttercup winced with each hit. Hatchling picked Soother up before she sat down and placed him in her lap. She the undid Soother’s pants and pulled them down to his feet.

At this action Soother began to squirm to try to say something through his gag as his tail desperately tried to cover his behind. Hatchling snarled and bit Soother’s tail causing the demon to scream out and his tail to retract. The young dragon smiled before taking a deep breathe and breathing fire onto the demons behind. Soother screamed out while the other bullies ‘oohed’ and Buttercup started chewing on her nails. After a few seconds Hatchling stopped breathing fire and pat the remaining fire out.

Soother winced and the kids saw that the fur on the demons behind had been burned off. Luckily though the fire burn only appeared to be minor as only the first layer of skin was affected. The skin was red, swelling and Soother was obviously in pain as he was sobbing hysterically behind the gag. Hatchling then took the gag out, much to everyone’s surprise,

“Alright I’m gonna spank you hard fifty times and your gonna give me a reason why you deserve this and if you fail to do so I’ll will start over and if you scream to loud or try to scream for help I’ll start over. Got it?” Hatchling said and Soother nodded. The dragon then started to spank Soother fifty times and the demon did was he was told trying to hardest to keep his screams down. And with each hit Buttercup once again winced, she felt like she needed to do something but she couldn’t. After the fiftieth spank Hatchling shoved the gag back into Soother’s mouth and the demon screamed through the gag. The dragon then readjusted Soother’s pants before getting up and dropping him hard on the ground.

Soother whimpered shutting his eyes in pain, Buzz then took the lead and without warning he held Soother down on his belly and began to sting him multiple times on his back and twice on his behind. Once the bee was done he laughed at Soother’s misery as the demon was now cry face-first into the ground.

“Whoo! Now that was fun!” Buzz said,

“Yeah!” Ditzy said.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years!” Hatchling said,

“Alright everyone you saw it here! The first recorded beating for Soother the loser, tell us in the comments if you want this to be a daily thing! Don’t forget to give us ideas!” Gabby said to her phone camera before ending the recording. Once she was done she spoke, “That rocked!” She said.

“I know! What’d you think Buttercup?” Buzz said,

“Wicked!” Buttercup replied with an impressed smile.

“I know right! Well we better get going, the sun’s gonna set. Don’t forget to meet us tomorrow at five!” Hatchling said before flying off, the other kids walked away and Buttercup followed. Soother cried he felt do much pain especially in his back his bottom he could feel those bee stings swelling up as he felt sick. The demon forced himself to sway from side to side and in a matter a seconds he was laying on his belly. Soother felt like he needed to lie down as he began to feel dizzy, however after a thirsty minutes or so Buttercup came back flying on a cloud. Once she was close enough she dropped down to the ground and ran over to Soother.

The girl undid the demons restraints and took the gag out of his mouth.

“Soother! Are you okay? Where do you live? Can I take you home?” She said, but Soother didn’t reply instead all he did was wheeze. “Soother, are you okay? Come on say something.” Buttercup said,

“Doctor….” Soother wheezed.

“Huh?” Buttercup said completely confused,

“……Get……doctor……can’t…..breathe….” Soother said before he passed out.

“What!? Soother!? Soother, wake up!” Buttercup said but the demon was out cold, the girl bit her lip and quickly pulled out her phone and dialed 911. After a few seconds another person came on the line.

“Uh yeah names Buttercup, my school peer Soother said he couldn’t breathe before he passed out he needs help. Uhh…okay, I’m on isle one in a alley near the Sweet Shack, please hurry.” Buttercup said before the person on the other line hung-up, the girl then looked back to Soother’s who’s breathing was very shallow. 


	4. Friends By Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship begins....

“So what made it hard for him to breathe again?” The Devil asked,

“Anaphylaxis, we ran a test using Soother’s blood and found be is allergic to wasp and bee stings. If Buttercup hadn’t called emergency services Soother would be dead. You need to get Soother medical alert necklace or bracelet so people will be able to know his allergy and you’ll have to fill in some paperwork and send it to the school as soon as possible.” The doctor said in a surprisingly calm tone.

“Anything else?” The Devil asked,

“He also had a first degree burn don’t worry it’s cleaned up and his fur should grow back in two weeks.” The doctor said.

“And?” The grown demon said,

“He has a slight concussion if the bump on his head isn’t an indicator but it should’ve cleared up by now.” The doctor finished. A heart monitor beeped as Soother’s ears twitched slightly the young demon lying on the hospital bed belly first. Soother wore a simple hospital robe and was covered in a white blanket as a plain grey and white pacifier was in his mouth and a breathing mask on his face and nose, his tail twitching every now and then.

“It’s been two days, your sure he’ll wake—” The Devil started until Soother let out a small groan, the young demon slowly opened his eyes.

“Mmm….where….am….I?” Soother said his voice muffled as he failed to realize the pacifier was in his mouth,

“Soother! Thank goodness your awake.” The Devil said.

“….Dad? Why does my back, head and,….other place hurt so much?” Soother asked,

“You got a first degree burn, concussion, and bee stings. This girl…..Buttercup called for help you couldn’t breathe….she saved your life. Do you remember what happened?” The Devil. Soother whimpered as he looked at his pillow,

“….Yes….I remember. And I’ll tell you later.” He said. The Devil sighed and gained a warm smile as he walked over to his son, he then took the pacifier out and showed it to his son. Soother blushed when he saw this and smiled sheepishly,

“Is he ready to leave?” The Devil asked.

“If he’s able to breathe without the mask, then yes. But you’ll either have to wait for the medical alert necklace or bracelet and epipen or I can call you back when we have one of Soother.” The doctor said,

“And how long until that?” The Devil asked.

“Should take about two hours.” The doctor said as he took the breathing mask off Soother, and took the pacifier out as well. “Alright Soother, breathe in deeply in and out.” Soother nodded and did as he was told, the doctor listened very closely and after a few breathes he nodded.

“Everything sounds okay, can you breathe alright Soother?” The doctor said,

“Yes.” The young demon said. The Devil smiled and began to disconnect all the wires on his son. The doctor looked mildly annoyed at this but he didn’t dare correct the Devil.

“Alright Devil, we’ll call you in two hours. And you’ll need to fill this out.” The doctor said pulling out some stapled papers, the Devil took the papers as he gently held Soother in one arm.

“Dad, I can walk.” Soother said his cheeks flushing,

“No way, you need to relax.” The Devil said. The young demon groaned while the doctor smiled warmly he never knew the Devil could have a heart. The Devil then walked out the room and sighed his son out before leaving the hospital. When Soother got outside he saw the sun was just beginning to set. And as the Devil began walking through town many people said “Hello.” to him and Soother many looking relieved to see the young demon was alright. Soother would blush and wave back while his dad would smile full of pride.

Soother often forgot that he was technically a hero, his father had told him the story on how they had saved Inkwell from his evil mother Valdosta and Soother had delivered the final blow. Because of this the Inkwell citizens now held a bit of respect for the demons. Of course some people were still a little afraid of the two since Soother and the Devil did have demon powers. Everytime Soother thought about how he was a hero, it made him wonder why the other kids treated him to poorly. But the young demon shook away his thoughts as his father nudged him on the should.

“Huh?” Soother said,

“I said those brats are the ones that did this, aren’t they?” The Devil said a hint of anger in his tone.

“Yes.” Soother replied as his cheeks went red,

“And I’m taking it this Buttercup girl is friends with them?” The Devil said this time his voice having a neutral tone.

“…..Yes, but before you ask she dosen’t bully me she’s against bullying me and….she’s nice to me.” The young demon said, as his father passed the train tracks that made their home known to most of the adults on Inkwell.

“So is she a friend? Did you finally make a friend?” The Devil said joy obviously in his voice,

“No, I…..I can’t be friends with her.” Soother said tears stinging his eyes as Buttercup flashed through his head.

“Why?” The grown demon asked,

“Because she’s popular and I’m a loser.” Soother said as he desperately tried not to cry.

“You not a loser.” The Devil said,

“Yes I am, I’m pathetic.” The young demon said as he began to cry. The Devil gently rubbed his son on the back and walked into his home. The grown demon quickly walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches.

“No your not.” The Devil said allowing Soother to cry into his chest,

“Then why don’t the kids like me!? Even the one that does can’t be friends with me! I just want one friend! One! Is that so much to ask?” The young demon cried.

“No, but sometimes good things in life come through hardship. That’s how I got you after all.” The Devil said,

“But I don’t want it to be hard! I don’t want every kid to hate me! Am I bad? Is that it?” Soother asked in between in sobs.

“No you aren’t those kids are just mean. Come on Soother, I’ll be okay, are you hungry? Do you want your pacifier?” The Devil asked, Soother blushed but nodded. The grown demon then gently sat his son on the couch before drawing the curtains and locking the casino door. The Devil climbed up the stairs as Soother sat crying his heart out.

 _‘It’s not fair, all I want is a friend. But who’d ever want to be friends with me?’_ Soother thought, the young demon then looked back towards the stairs to see his dad was coming down. Once the Devil was on solid ground he walked over to his son and put his pacifier in. Soother immediately began to suck on it despite the embarrassment he felt for doing so.

“You know your really cute when you suck on your pacifier.” The Devil said as he gently stroked his son’s back, simultaneously trying to comfort him while inspecting the bee stings. Soother blushed even redder and sniffed as his tears began to slow,

“Dwd, I’m not cwte.” The young demon lisped thanks to his pacifier.

“Really? I bet to differ.” The Devil teased as he began to tickle Soother, the young demon began to laugh as his tail went limp.

“Dwd! Dwd! Cwt it owt!” Soother said through his laughing as his tears had stopped, but the Devil didn’t stopped.

“Not until I see my happy snort-y demon.” He said,

“I’m hwppy! I’m hwppy!” Soother said his laughter becoming more and more uncontrollable.

“I don’t know I think I see my happy snort-y demon but I can’t tell.” The Devil, and at this point Soother couldn’t even respond as he was too busy laughing. The young demon kicked his legs and his face was going red from laughing. Eventually though Soother began to snort at the end of his laughs tears streaming down his face. And it was then the Devil stopped tickling Soother,

“That’s my happy snort-y demon!” He said. Soother took in deep breathes before he spoke,

“Dwwwwd, yow know I don’t like it when I snort!” the young demon said. The Devil chuckled,

“Awww, but it’s so cute! Wait scratch that, your so cute! Besides don’t act like that didn’t cheer you up.” He said. And Soother bit on his pacifier his face heating up all over again.

“I guess it did.” Soother responded,

“I guess? Well maybe I should make you sure.” The Devil said.

“No! No! No! I’m good! It mwde me hwppy!” Soother said, the Devil chuckled before ruffling his son’s hair.

“I thought so, now just watch some t.v. and I’ll be back with dinner.” He said handing his son the t.v. remote, once he was gone however Soother frowned and ran up the stairs crying.

As his thoughts turned back to Buttercup.

* * *

“Do we really have to do this?” Buttercup said holding a box of bon-bons as her mother put some tinfoil over a pot of candy yams with one full macaroni on the side,

“You care about the boy don’t ya?” Hilda said.

“Well….yes, don’t tell my friends I said that, but how do we know they even want guests? What if we’re interrupting something?” Buttercup asked,

“That’s what the food is for I called King Dice and he says that demons have big appetites the more food the merrier.” Cagney said poking his head into the kitchen.

“Well alright.” Buttercup said making a mental note of this information, Hilda then put some tinfoil over the pot of macaroni and gave it to Buttercup. The girl took the pot and put the box of bon-bons on top of the pot.

“Alright, come on lets get going.” Hilda said, and Buttercup sighed before following her parents out the door. The family walked down the cobblestoned path Buttercup looked up at the starry night sky as they passed by the homes and shops of the Inkwell residents.

“So do you know anything about the Devil’s boy?” Cagney asked,

“Not really, he likes to draw and has telekinesis, that’s about it.” Buttercup said.

“Aww I was hoping you were friends with the boy he’s so lonely every time I talk to him he seems so excited to have a conversation.” Hilda said.

“Wait…..you know that loser? I-I mean Soother.” Buttercup said before correcting herself,

“Loser? Soother’s no loser he’s a hero.” Cagney stated.

“Say what!?” Buttercup exclaimed her jaw dropping,

“Yeah, him and the Devil saved Inkwell from his evil mother. Do your friends talk bad about Soother?” Hilda asked.

“Well…..maybe a little….it isn’t anything too crazy it’s just that….they’re popular and Soother is not.” Buttercup lied as she struggled to believe that Soother was actually some sort of hero,

“I knew it! These standards have prevented Soother from making any friends! No wonder the boy is so lonely!” Cagney said.

“Relax Cagney, maybe Buttercup can be his friend.” Hilda said as her and her family crossed the train tracks,

“I can try.” Buttercup said as she pointed to the old casino doors. Buttercup knocked on the door after a few minutes however the door opened revealing the Devil. The grown demon looked surprised before gaining a confused look.

“What are you two doing here?” The Devil said,

“We heard your son was out of the hospital so we thought we could come over.” Cagney said.

“I appreciate the thought, but Soother and I aren’t very fond of guests and—” The grown demon started only to get cut off,

“We have macaroni and candy yams!” Hilda said. A looked of hunger came into the Devil’s eyes,

“You mean the yams you made for the Christmas party?” He asked.

“Yep!” Hilda said,

“Alright, come in.” The Devil said as he opened the door. Buttercup was a bit surprised at the Devil’s change in thought as she walked into the living room. The living had a brown rug as the room had a large t.v. in the front finally two couches and an armchair sat in the room as well.

“Where’s Soother?” Buttercup asked,

“Upstairs, you can visit him it you like. Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes.” The Devil said concern lacing his voice. Buttercup then gave her pot to her father, took her box of candy, and ran up the stairs. When the girl got to Soother’s room she immediately opened the door. She saw Soother was now wearing a pair of lose-fitting grey overalls as he was now drawing something in his sketchpad. The young demon however looked up sensing someone was near and when he saw Buttercup he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

“Hey Soother, how are you feeling?” She asked, Soother looked surprised for a minute as if he had never talked to someone his age (which was very likely for the friendless demon). Buttercup used this silence to see that Soother’s eyes were bloodshot and puffy, had the demon been crying?

“Uhh….umm….I-I….I feel fine.” Soother finally answered,

“Well I got you these, you do like chocolate right?” Buttercup said holding out the box of bon-bon’s. Soother was mentally freaking out years of being teased and ostracized had taught him to stay away from practically everyone at school being that he had the lowest ranking in school. And here he was with a popular girl in his room giving him candy, it felt like some sort of trap. Soother had very little or no problems talking to a popular kid he knew was nice (a.k.a. Buttercup) but receiving a gift seemed…..wrong. The young demon however took the candy and got a good look at it before blushing brightly.

“Ye-Yeah I’m a chocoholic.” Soother said,

“Your sure your okay?” Buttercup asked.

“Ye-Yeah I’m fine it’s just…..” The young demon said trailing off,

“It’s just what?” Buttercup asked.

“……Why? Why did you come to Mrs. Carps room? Why did you agree to be my phony bully? Why did you offer me a way home? Why did you save my life? Why are you so…..so goddamn nice? It dosen’t make sense, your popular, I’m not, you should hate me but you don’t. I just…..don’t understand.” Soother said and by the time he was done he was close to crying, Buttercup was stunned when she saw this had Soother been thinking this for the entire time? Or had the young demon just thought of all of these because of her appearance? Or maybe saving Soother’s life had brought these questions to the surface? It was very hard to tell for Buttercup,

“Well I’ll admit when I first read your note I was made and wanted to give you a piece of my mind, but then I got to know you and your really sweet. I saved your life cause I’m not the type of person to suck away someone else’s spirit just to get joy, that ain’t right.” Buttercup stated. Soother sniffed holding back a dam of tears,

“Re-Really?” He asked.

“Yep, and your kindness give me the confidence to ask, do you wanna be my friend?” Buttercup asked and Soother’s eyes went so wide they looked like they were gonna pop out of his skull,

“N-No.” The young demon said now sobbing uncontrollably.

“Huh!?” Buttercup exclaimed in shock,

“I want a friend and I want to be your friend more then life itself, but I can’t. You’d have to give up everything it would destroy you and I don’t want anyone to live the life I have.” Soother sobbed as his heart ached.

“Soother, I have a remedy for that. For now we can text and stuff using Hangouts. My friends and I just use social media sites like Instagram so we don’t ever text. We can have conversations there and I’ll be completely secret, how does that sound? You do have a phone right?” Buttercup said she Soother’s tears slowed,

“Yes I have a phone…..but I don’t like using it that much. But, I will use it if that means I can be friends with you.” the young demon said. Buttercup then smiled, and pulled out her phone and handed it to Soother.

“Put your number in here.” Buttercup said, and Soother typed in his number before pressing send on the Hangouts invitation. Buttercup then put her phone back and put it up and as soon as it was away she was dragged into a hug. She looked up see Soother was hugging her very tightly,

“Thank you, Buttercup, thank you so much! I’m so glad I have a friend!” the young demon sobbed and Buttercup awkwardly hugged back.

Who knew demons could be affectionate.

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful for everyone especially for Buttercup and Soother who seemed a lot happier. But all good things must come to an end as the family soon had to leave. Once they left the Devil left to get Soother’s alert bracelet and epipen. He came back twenty minutes later and helped Soother out the bracelet on before telling him how to inject the epipen’s medicine into him. Once that lesson was over Soother quickly got ready for bed, cut the lights, locked the door, and rolled into bed.

He then put his pacifier into his mouth and pulled out his music box before opening it causing pleasant music to fill the room. Soother then used his levitation magic to open one of the drawers to his dresser, he then levitated his black smartphone out and brought it over to him. Once it was in Soother’s grasp he entered the password, got past all the unpleasant messages he got from the kids at school, and excepted the Hangouts invitation. The young demon felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach as his hands shook, he got a good look at the blank message board and saw his nickname (Crybabyoblivion22) and Buttercup’s (Bouquetdays8). Soother then took a deep breathe and sent a message before he lost his nerve.

 

> _Crybabyoblivion22: Hi_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Hey, how R you?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Good._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: You know I’m glad your okay, I was worried about you._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Thanks. But as much as I would love to keep texting, I’m too tired, good night._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Awww, well goodnight Crybaby. (P.S. Let’s call each other by our nicknames on here just in case)._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Night again, and got it Bouquet._
> 
> _~ Crybabyoblivion22 left conversation~_
> 
> _~ Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup begins to make poor decisions....

> _~Bouquetdays8 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Hi Soother, how ya feeling?_
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: I’m good my back and….other area hurts a little though, my dad says he’ll put some ointment on the bee stings when he gets home._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Alright, how long are you gonna be out of school?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: About…..a week in a half, wish it we’re longer._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: You can’t avoid school Crybaby, oh and I have good news! I figured out a way to see you more often!_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Really!? You have!? How?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: The teachers needed someone to bring you your homework and notes so I made an excuse that I was grounded to my friends and helping you out was my punishment. So it won’t damage my reputation and I can see you._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: I…..I don’t know what to say…..I gotta make this up to you!_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: You don’t have to do anything but get better. And I don’t mean to be rude when saying this but this feels kinda weird conversing with you._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Same here, but….it’s a good weird._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Ikr! I’ll be over in ten, seeya later._
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 left conversation~_

Soother sat-up in his bed as he squealed, turing his phone off, and placing it on his side drawer before reaching for the bon-bon’s. He then took the box and placed it in his lap before opening the box. Soother’s nose twitched as he smelled the chocolate as his eyes looked down at the different assortment of fifty bon-bon’s. The young demon greedily plucked three bon-bon’s from the box (using his claws) and stuffed them in his mouth. Soother then began to eat the bon-bon’s focusing on nothing but the tantalizing chocolate.

The young demon became so engrossed in the bon-bon’s that he didn’t hear a knock on his room door he didn’t even hear the door open.

“You know when you said you we’re a chocoholic I didn’t think you we’re a level ten.” A voice suddenly said, and Soother snapped out of his chocolate-induced-trance. He then looked up to see Buttercup who still had her backpack on holding a bottle of ointment. Soother felt his ears fall back as his tail went limp and hid cheeks and ears went red realizing how he looked.

“Oh! Um…sorry Buttercup!” Soother stammered before realizing his mouth was full, the young demon squeaked and covered his mouth before swallowing. Buttercup snickered and walked over to Soother counting how many bon-bon’s he ate.

“Unbelievable, you ate fifteen bon-bon’s in ten minutes.” She said and Soother blushed even redder and looked away,

“I-I’m sorry, I….uhh….that’s why my dad dosen’t let me have too much chocolate, I tend to go nuts.” Soother said.

“Well then I’m gonna take this then, we don’t want you getting yourself sick off of chocolate.” Buttercup said, before taking the box but as she did she noticed a desperate look in Soother’s eyes. She sighed and took a bon-bon from the box before throwing it to the demon. Soother’s forked tongue shot out like a frogs and wrapped around the candy before retreating back into his mouth. Buttercup’s eyes went wide in shock and disgust at this as she put the lid back on the jar. Soother blushed even redder realizing what he had done.

“So-Sorry.” He stammered after swallowing the confection,

“No, no, it’s fine I just didn’t expect that.” Buttercup said as she put the box on the dresser. But as she passed by the sliver body mirror she felt a chill go up her spine. Buttercup looked at the mirror she could sense magic coming from the mirror. But after a moment the girl decided to ignore it as she walked back over to Soother and placed the ointment on the side drawer.

“You okay?” Soother asked,

“Yeah…..is that mirror magic or something?” Buttercup asked.

“Yeah it is…..you can sense magic?” Soother asked sounding amazed,

“Yeah, I can sense your magic, your dads, Inkwell Hell’s, that mirrors.” Buttercup said as she took her backpack off and pulled out a red folder. She then handed it to the demon who looked at her with newfound interest.

“Do you have magic?” Soother asked analyzing Buttercup as he opened the folder,

“Yeah, got em’ from my parents. How about you? You gotta have more powers then telekinesis. Oh, and that’s all your homework.” Buttercup said as she inwardly smiled glad that Soother knew how to start a conversation. Soother blushed and bit his lip as he went silent,

“What is it?” Buttercup asked concern etched in her voice. The young demon looked away,

“Well…..you know on how us kids need to develop and grow?” Soother said not daring to look Buttercup in the eyes.

“Yes.” She said, Soother gripped tightly onto his bed sheets as he chewed on his lip.

“I…..I don’t have all my powers.” He stammered,

“Huh!? But—” Buttercup started only to get cut off.

“But I’m still a kid and my powers, along with I, need to develop and grow. My demon doctor says I’m going to have ten powers when I grow up but I only have two unlocked right now.” Soother said as he looked at the red folder.

“Two? What’s the other one?” Buttercup asked, Soother blushed a deep scarlet as he groaned.

“Healing Touch.” He mumbled, Buttercup raised an eyebrow in utter confusion.

“What’s that?” She asked,

“It’s….the ability to….heal organisms to their full health. And before you ask I can only use it on others, it’s ineffective on myself.” Soother said as he played with his bed covers.

“Wow that’s pretty cool, why are you so embarrassed by it?” Buttercup asked, as she had recognized her new friend’s shame. Soother looked as if he was going to die from embarrassment as he broke out into a cold sweat.

“I just—That power in particular I don’t like talking about.” Soother said,

“Why?” Buttercup inquired but before she could get answer her phone rang. The girl took her phone out of her purse and answered it and after a few minutes she hung up.

“Ugh, gotta go, my parents need to do some clothes shopping for me.” Buttercup said,

“Oh okay, have fun with that.” Soother quickly said. Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she put her phone up and put her backpack on.

“I’ll text ya later Soother, and don’t forget your ointment.” She said before jogging out the room, Soother listened closely and as soon as the door shut he let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh my god, if I had to gifted with healing touch why must the universe turn it into a joke?” Soother asked himself, he then levitated his pencil box over to himself and pulled out a pencil before working on his homework.

> _~Bouquetdays8 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Hey Crybaby, how’s your bee stings feeling?_
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: They feel a lot better, thanks for asking._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Did you get through the homework alright?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Yeah it was easy, how you doing?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: I’m doing good, my friends want to know more about you though._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Ugh, please don’t tell them anything, I already have enough nightmares._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: I won’t or at least I’ll make some stuff up, you don’t mind that do you? And speaking of nightmares…..why do you have a pacifier?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Firstly, I don’t mind. Secondly, your friends told you that….didn’t they? Thirdly, (and please don’t tell anyone this), but I’m a idiopathic insomniac._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: First, yeah they told me. Second, a what?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: An idiopathic insomniac, it’s insomnia (inability to stay or get to sleep) that starts I’m early childhood for no apparent reason. Anyway, I need my pacifier because I can’t sleep without it and unlike my dad I need sleep to function properly._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Ohh…. and one more question?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Shoot._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: What’s so bad about your healing power?_
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 left conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Seriously!?_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_

* * *

***1 ½ Week Later***

The Devil ripped the covers off of Soother with a playful grin on his face.

“Time for school.” The grown demon said, and Soother’s eyes snapped open the young demon looked confused at first before he realized what was going on. The young demon sucked on his pacifier tensely as tears came to his eyes. The Devil immediately knew what this was about,

“Soother, I’m sorry but you have to go to school.” He said.

“Bwt—Bwt I don’t wanna!” Soother said,

“Come on Soother, if you don’t go to school you won’t able to see your little friend.” The Devil said and his sons cheeks went red before nodding. Soother then took his pacifier out of his mouth and closed his music box before putting both items away. “Good, now don’t slack-off.” The grown demon said giving his son a kiss on the cheek, Soother squeaked his cheeks flaring as his dad left the room with matching blush. The young demon then got ready for school as usual as he tried to keep his mind on Buttercup. Once the demon was done getting ready he looked at himself in the mirror. Soother wore a pair of yellow overalls as his phone was in his pocket. His fur was perfectly straight as his right horn had fully grown back and his new stings had healed.

Soother wore his medical alert bracelet as his green backpack was on his back and he held his sketch bag. Once he was done viewing himself the young demon walked downstairs taking his breakfast smoothie from his father.

“Now **_please_** be careful come home as soon as possible, okay?” The Devil said,

“Don’t worry dad, you can count on that.” Soother said as he trembled out of fear. His father noticed this,

“Hey don’t be so scared, once your older those kids will be running from you.” The Devil said.

“I hope so.” Soother said as he walked out the front doors, his tail dragging on the ground, as he sucked on his smoothie.

* * *

The school bell rang and every kid retreated for recess that is every kid but Buttercup, Buzz, Ditzy, Gabby, and Hatchling they were all looking for Soother. Buttercup had broke off from her group to look for Soother as the rest of her group went on the same search. And Buttercup found the young demon in the art room working on a picture while wearing his backpack. Buttercup then walked into the art room and tapped on Soother’s shoulder the demon jumped before turning his head and nodding. She swallowed her guilt as she put a pair of red gloves on before she pulled the demon out of his seat forcing Soother to land on the hard floor.

She took her backpack off and pulled out a large container of sticky slime. Buttercup pulled at Soother’s overalls forcing them to open up, she then poured the slime down Soother’s pants. The young demon shut his eyes tight as he whimpered and cringed at the cold feeling on his nethers. Buttercup then ran over to one of the art room’s counters and took two slabs clay. She then dropped the slabs of clay down Soother’s pants before stopping, Buttercup then took a moment to whisper in Soother’s ear.

“Sorry Soother, I need to take a picture of you when this is all over to show to my friends. You don’t mind if I do that do you?” She asked, and Soother whimpered slightly before answering.

“Just please, promise me, don’t post the picture anywhere especially not on Soother the Loser.” He begged,

“I promise I won’t.” Buttercup asked reassured,

“Then you can take a picture of me.” Soother said with red cheeks. Buttercup then took a few deep breathes to clear her conscience before undoing Soother’s pants. The young demon squeaked as be began to shake Buttercup then grabbed the straps to Soother’s overalls before hard on them. Soother let out a scream as the slime and clay in his pants only seemed to make to the experience worse. Buttercup then proceeded to drag Soother through the halls and the school gym. And as the girl dragged Soother, Buttercup couldn’t help but feel guilt eating at her heart she shouldn’t be doing this but she had to keep her reputation up.

Soother on the other hand was using his hands to cover his face as he silently cried, he knew Buttercup and himself needed to go through with this. But…..he wished Buttercup’s friends wouldn’t see this. In truth, he wasn’t okay with this but he didn’t want Buttercup to suffer like he had been doing for years. Eventually though Soother and Buttercup got to the to the gym and on the right wall there we’re three exercise bars each varying in height. Buttercup then wrapped the straps around the highest exercise bar and tied the straps to the lowest bar.

Soother shuttered, whimpered, and cried as the wedgie pushed the clay and slime into places where they shouldn’t be. Buttercup bit her lip as she took a few pictures of Soother and on instinct the young demon blushed vividly covering his face and squirming in place. (Despite the pain that he caused himself when doing that).

“Alright that wasn’t do bad, right?” Buttercup said,

“Ri-Right, can you please get me down?” Soother asked as the extra weight of his backpack making his wedgie worse. Buttercup giggled sheepishly before she freed Soother which caused the demon to fall hard on his behind. Soother let out a shriek of pain before redoing his pants.

“You alright?” Buttercup asked as she helped Soother up, the young demon opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a voice cut through the air like an open knife.

“Hey Buttercup! The buses are here, we have to get going!” Ditzy’s voice echoed, and Buttercup gasped her friends had to see the demon in pain. And without warning Buttetcup kicked Soother hard on his privates. Soother screamed at the sudden jolt of pain and fell to his knees clutching his privates as he cried uncontrollably. Buttercup forced a malicious grin on her face as she turned to see her friends run in at the sudden scream.

“Ohhh girl you are vicious!” Buzz said with a snort as the girls laughed,

“I know, and that’s not all I did. Come on guys I’ll show you later.” Buttercup said as she walked off with her friends but just as the gym doors she shot an apologetic glance to Soother. Once Buttercup and her friends were on the bus they all sat near each other. The flower-petal-haired-girl then showed the picture of Soother to her friends as the bus pulled away from the school. Her friends all howled with laughter,

“Aww man that’s rich!” Ditzy said in between her giggles. And Buttercup felt an odd mixture of pride and regret.

“You gotta post that to Soother the Loser!” Gabby said, and Buttercup’s pride immediately died.

“H-Huh?” Buttercup asked as she suddenly felt as if she had swallowed a block of ice,

“Oh come on this stuff is gold! Ya gotta post it!” Hatchling said.

“Yeah, post it!” Buzz said,

“Well…..” Buttercup trailer off.

“Come on, post it, post it, post it, post it!” Ditzy chanted, and eventually got the entire bus to start chanting as well. Buttercup bit her lip as she felt her heart pound in her chest. Now she had to post the picture or risk looking like a square. Buttercup gulped and without thinking she went to the app Soother the Loser and clicked on it. She then went to her profile and picked on the option: post. Buttercup then picked out the pictures of Soother’s wedgie/being hung by his pants.

And just as she was gonna post the picture did she hesitate, she could hear the demons voice bouncing through her head.

_‘Just please, promise me, don’t post the picture anywhere especially not on Soother the Loser.’_ Soother’s voice echoed, she then looked around at everyone chanting including her friends. Buttercup then looked back to her phone and took a deep breathe before posting the picture. Every kid on the bus cheered when she did that and her friends pat her on the back.

“Whoo! Feels good dosen’t it?” Buzz said,

“Yeah it does!” Buttercup said with a smug grin.

On the inside however Buttercup felt very bad.

Like as if she had just made a terrible mistake.


	6. Dancing on Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only get worse for Buttercup and Soother....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story! Now it's up to 100 hits! Tell your friends about my story (and series) let's go for 200!

The former casino turned home was quiet as the open living room curtains spread sunlight into the living room. Suddenly though the curtains we’re surrounded in a bright blue magical aura before closing completely. With the curtains closed it allowed a decent amount of sunlight in the room. The home was then brought into silence for a few seconds before the the doors burst open and Soother ran in. The demon shut slammed the door shut with his back and used his magic to lock the door.

Soother held two grocery bags in one hand and his sketchbook bag in the other as his backpack laid securely on his back. The young demon took in deep breathes as he walked to the kitchen and put the grocery bags on one of the counters. The kitchen had white painted walls and a checkered blue and yellow floor. On the northern kitchen walls an oven and fridge along with two marble stone counters stood against the wall. On one of the counters there was a microwave and on the other their was a wooden cutting board.

The left and right walls had counters against them as well some of them having drawers full off kitchen utensils while some had a few items on them (knife sharpener, bowl of fruit, knife holster, etc.). And finally the left wall had three cabinets above the counters each of them closed. Soother sighed and gained a tired (and warm) smile he then walked out and dragged himself up the stairs. The young demon’s fur was slightly moist from sweat as he cringed inwardly from pain and the foreign items invading his intimate areas. Once the demon was upstairs he used his magic to put away his sketchbook bag and backpack.

Soother’s bright blue magic then opened one of the drawers to his dresser and pulled out his phone chapter before plugging both the charger and his phone in. The young demon then levitated his coin pouch back into his dresser drawer and put it inside before closing the drawer. Soother then checked the curtains making sure it was closed over the window before taking off his overalls. The young demon whimpered and cringed as his pants slowly peeled off his body thanks to the sweat, clay, and slime. Once the pants we’re off Soother shuttered and quickly went to his bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

Soother stepped out of the bathroom his fur mostly dry as he brushed it until it was straight and smooth. The young demon then put his brush up and walked over to his bed before pulling out his homework, pacifier, and music box. Soother put the pacifier into his mouth his cheeks burning as his tail opened the music box allowing pleasant music to fill the room. The young demon then went to work and as soon as he was done with his homework he dashed downstairs with his pacifier in his mouth.

The Devil came home early to find the smell of apples, cinnamon, cooked meat, mashed potatoes, broccoli, garlic bread, butter, milk, baking powder, salt, and eggs. The demon licked his lips his stomach rumbling he loved his son’s cooking and baking (especially his cookies). The Devil walked over to the kitchen and found his son putting one large steak each on two large plates. He then used a big spoon to put two spoonful’s of mashed potatoes on each plate, and finally he put one spoonful of mushy broccoli on the plates. Once Soother was done the oven beeped and in a flurry of blue magic the leftover food migrated over to containers, put in the fridge.

Dirty dishes we’re put in a sink of sudsy water, the oven opened with a muffin pan of twelve apple-cinnamon muffins came out, finally Soother closed the over and used his magic to turn it off. And with the young demon done using his magic he tiredly sucked on his pacifier looking ready to collapse. It was then that Soother locked eyes with his father and he lifted his arms towards the grown demon. The Devil chuckled and picked his son who’s eyes began to droop. Soon the young demon was out cold, the Devil put Soother’s plate in the fridge.

This wasn’t the first time Soother wore himself out by using too much magic.

And it wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

 

> _~Crybabyoblivion22 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Uhh….hey Bouquet, can I ask you something?_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Sure thing Crybaby, what is it?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Are you free after school?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: No I have to hang with the guys today and Saturday. And I have to go to church Sunday but I am free from 1 pm. Why do you ask?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Oh well I just…..I just have something planned._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Well I’ll come over at three on Sunday, my friends are all busy that day._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Okay, and if you don’t mind me requesting, can you please not kick me in my genitals again? You….bruised them last time._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Oh! I’m so sorry._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: No, no, it’s fine, I went to my demon doctor and it was just a little bruising no other damage. Just don’t do it again please._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: I won’t, I swear. So umm….what should I do to you tomorrow?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Idk, just please no more kicking, you have no idea how much that hurts._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Got it, seeya Crybaby._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Seeya Bouquet._
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 left conversation~_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_

Buttercup sighed as she turned her phone off, she couldn’t help but feel a huge weight of guilt on her heart. She then got up and headed downstairs and found her father setting up the table as her mother was in the kitchen cooking up dinner. Buttercup walked into the kitchen and for a moment she just watched her mother before she took a deep breathe and spoke.

“Hey mom, can I have some advice?” She asked,

“Sure thing, what’s the matter?” Hilda said as she chopped up some cucumber with a concerned look on her face.

“Well…..umm….I have this friend who has super popular friends but they’re currently friends with a super unpopular kid and they’re popular friends is pressuring them to humiliate the unpopular kid despite the fact that kid is actually really sweet, charming, and a generous cinnamon roll. What should my friend do?” Buttercup said as she nervously rubbed her right arm, Hilda resisted the urge to roll her eyes a knowing smile came to her face. She wiped that smile off however as she stopped cutting and turned around to face her daughter.

“Well, I think this ‘friend’ of yours needs to decide who she wants to be friends with.” Hilda said,

“But why can’t I—I mean my friend stay friends with all of them?” Buttercup stammered catching herself. Hilda held back a snort as she shook her head,

“The reason why is because real friends don’t force your friend to do anything they don’t want to do. Those friends your friend has clearly aren’t nice, besides popularity won’t matter in the real world. You can be the most popular person on the planet but you can be the poorest person ever.” She said.

“So….what your saying is…..?” Buttercup said trailing off,

“What I’m saying is just listen to your heart and I’ll tell you who to be friends with. That’s how I snatched up your dad!” Hilda said and her daughter blushed.

“I get it, mom.” Buttercup replied, as she crossed her arms.

* * *

The next few days went in order.

Buttercup and Soother texted in the morning, Soother would suffer a miserable day and humiliating beating from Buttercup. Buttercup would brag to be friends while guiltily posting a picture of Soother onto her profile, Buttercup’s friends would congratulate her while trashing Soother. Buttercup would return home with guilt and stress weighing heavy on her heart, and Buttercup and Soother would end the day texting.

Just like clockwork.

Sunday eventually came however and Buttercup quickly came home changing clothes. She got dressed in a frilly orange and yellow skirt, glittery yellow tank top, and yellow flats. Once she was dressed Buttercup said goodbye to her parents, (while reluctantly telling them where she was going), quickly summoned a cloud, and climbed on before flying off to Soother’s. When Buttercup got to she ran inside and was about to bolt upstairs as she was very excited to see what Soother had in-store. But instead she stopped right in her tracks as she saw Soother and his father.

The Devil sat in an armchair as he held Soother’s phone the phone was playing some sort of excited, joyful, Mexican musician that seemed to have four beats to it. The Devil watched his son with a careful eye as Soother himself spun in place before swinging his hips three times in beat with the music.

“Good, good, you still got it!” The Devil said,

“Eh, I’m not that good.” Soother said a bit of pride in his tone as he spun in place before doing a backflip and rolling his hips and arms. Buttercup’s jaw dropped in disbelief and amazement,

“Well I’m glad you know your place, Mister-I’m-not-that-good, because no one beats Devil at the art of dance.” The Devil said with a chuckle.

“Is that challenge?” Soother said with a playful look in his eyes and a devious smile,

“I think you know the answer.” The Devil said matching his son’s expression as he got up from his seat.

“Well show me your moves grandpa, or did getting fucked by the queen of darkness knock the rhythm right out of you?” The young demon challenged, as he rammed his hips into his father’s side.

“Oh, you must really want to have your tail handed to ya! Well let me show you how it’s done!” The Devil said, but just as he was going to get down his eyes flickered over Buttercup. The grown demon gulped blushing heavily he then cleared his throat his eyes motioning between his son and the front door. Soother (who had just stopped dancing) turned his head to the door and when he saw Buttercup his face went scarlet as his tail went limp.

“Oh hey Buttercup, how much did you see?” Soother stammered as his father slinked out the room and into the kitchen,

“Oh I just showed up I didn’t see much.” Buttercup said trying (and failing) to lie. Soother groaned picking up his phone and turning the music off before stuffing it in his pocket. It was then Buttercup saw that Soother wore a pair of red overalls a large gold skull design was on chest and back, along with small ones on the edge of the sleeves and legs. Buttercup walked over to Soother and put s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey it’s alright, Sooth, your amazing!” Buttercup said,

“Tha-Thanks, Butter.” Soother muttered as he put his hands in his pockets.

“So what do you have planned?” Buttercup asked,

“Oh I’m taking you to Hell!” the young demon said in a inappropriately cheerful voice.

“Say what!?” Buttercup said as she could feel her blood pressure rocketing, did Soother know about her betrayal? Was this some sort of eternal punishment!?

“That’s the way you tell her!?” A voice suddenly said snapping Buttercup out of her fear-induced-trance,

“What way am I supposed to tell you?” Soother barked back looking very confused as his father stepped in with blush still present on his cheeks.

“Not that way that’s for sure, you nearly gave her a heart attack!” The Devil said as he held a helmet that kinda resembled one an astronaut would wear, Soother blushed even redder.

“Well how would you tell her?” He retorted,

“Observe, Buttercup, my son is going to be you escort around Hell.” The Devil said as he was now in front of Buttercup.

“Oh s-so it’s like a tour or day out or something.” Buttercup said putting a hand to her heart,

“Exactly, and that’s how you do it Soother.” The Devil said with a serious look on his face.

“Whatever.” Soother replied as he kicked the floor, the Devil snickered as he put the helmet on Buttercup and locked it. The girl jumped as she felt magic course through her, once the magic faded she looked confused and a bit afraid.

“Don’t worry, this helmet will help you survive in Hell.” The Devil explained,

“Yeah, cause morals can’t handle the extreme conditions of Hell.” Soother added getting over his shame.

“What do you mean? What happens to mortals?” Buttercup said putting her hands on the glass, Soother and The Devil shared looks.

“You don’t wanna know.” Both demons said at once, Buttercup gulped well…..that sounded ominous.

“Besides it dosen’t matter anyway, as soon as you enter Hell the helmet will activate and it has six hours of magic and oxygen to keep your stable in Hell. You hear that Soother, six hours only.” The Devil said shooting Soother a stern look,

“I know, honestly dad your acting like I want to get my only friend killed.” Soother said obviously offended at his fathers distrust.

“You almost got Dice killed! And you view him as your uncle!” The grown demon retorted, Soother blushed chewing the inside of his cheek.

“I was five, who trusts a five year old of any species to traverse literal Hell!? And Uncle Dice is a grown adult how did he not know to check his own helmet!? Besides, he turned out okay.” The young demon said, meanwhile Buttercup watched the two with growing interest she’d never really seen Soother and his father interact with each other.

“First, I trusted you to use an ancient artifact made of pure dark magic and choose the new ruler of Hell when you we’re in diapers! Second, King Dice had never been to Hell nor had he ever wore one of those helmets it was your responsibly to take careful watch of him and the helmet! Third, yeah he was okay after being put on life support for three months and you having to give him the kiss of life!” The Devil argued raising one finger for each point he made,

“Yo-You swore never to bring that up again!” Soother stammered.

“Oh that? I lied! You thought I’d never bring that up again?” The grown demon said with a teasing smirk,

“You know what? Fine! I’ll be careful and make sure to check up on Buttercup regularly. Just as long as the argument dosen’t tread into dangerous waters.” The young demon said crossing his arms as he shot an almost hateful glare to his father. The Devil chuckled before ruffling his son’s hair,

“Your always in dangerous waters with me around.” The grown demon said and Soother scoffed stifling a laugh. Buttercup however failed to do so as a snicker escaped her lips. Both demons blushed vividly before composing themselves. The Devil simply gained a neutral expression while Soother cleared his throat rubbing the back of his head.

“Anyway enough of that, Soother your things are in the kitchen.” The Devil said and Soother nodded before scudding away to the kitchen, it was then that Buttercup felt the atmosphere change. And in a split second the collar of her shirt was grabbed and she met the protective and threatening eyes of the Devil.

“Wha-What are you—” Buttercup started,

“Listen here and listen good, my son is emotionally very delicate and sensitive. I haven’t seen him this happy and full-of-life since his first day of school before those friends of yours made him shutdown. If you shatter his heart I will hunt you down and shatter every bone in your body and to add to that I will drag you to the worst depths of Hell where no one will hear your screams.” The Devil said his voice going even more demonic as his threat went on the atmosphere around him growing cold. By the time the grown demon was done Buttercup was pale as she shook from fear and the sudden coldness she felt. Suddenly though the sound of footsteps could be heard and the Devil put Buttercup down before regaining his neutral expression. Soother came from the kitchen the young demon held a small basket that had a picnic blanket tied over the top.

“Alright, I think that’s everything.” The young demon said,

“Great! Let’s go!” Buttercup said as she forced some enthusiasm into her voice.

“Okay, seeya dad, I swear Buttercup will return unharmed.” Soother said as he gently (and nervously) took Buttercup’s hand, the flower-petal-haired-girl blushed at this she hadn’t expected the young demon to take his hand. And as the young demon led her upstairs she looked back at the Devil who have her the ‘I’m-watching-you’ finger gesture. Buttercup gulped a shiver going to her spine, she pulled her gaze back to Soother and saw the young demon using his magic to open the door. Soother then let go of Buttercup’s hand before walking over to his dresser and opening a drawer he then pulled out a red coin pouch with gold skull designs on it. He put the coin pouch in his pocket before motioning Buttercup over to the mirror and as the flower-petal-haired-girl walked closer to the mirror she could sense magic from it.

And as the girl got a good look at the mirror she saw the mirror had a silver body with three jewels embedded in the top. Buttercup saw the middle jewel was an fluorite, the third jewel was a sapphire, and the last jewel was pure dark crimson gem that Buttercup couldn’t identify. Suddenly though Buttercup felt her hand being taken again and she looked to see Soother who’s eyes flashed a bright blue. And in response the dark crimson jewel glowed before the glass that made up the mirror turned into a red swirling portal.

“You ready?” Soother asked,

“Yes.” Buttercup replied. Her and Soother then stepped through the portal.

And as soon as they we’re through the portal closed.

* * *

Buttercup’s feet touched solid wood and after her eyes adjusted she saw she saw the sky’s of Hell was a hellish red with black clouds scattered far and in between. The girl looked behind her and saw a silver body mirror that had a large dark crimson jewel embedded in the top. Buttercup also saw that the mirror (along with her and Soother) we’re on some sort of short podium that had steps leading down to a golden road that appeared to glow. Right by the steps we’re two winged demons that held spears.

“Hello Soother.” One of the demons said,

“Hey.” Soother replied nervously before reluctantly letting go of Buttercup’s hand. He then removed the cloth covering the basket revealing eleven apple-cinnamon muffins. The demons by the stairs smiled as they saw the muffins with greed and hunger glimmering in their eyes. Soother then tossed a muffin to each demon,

“I told you he’d bring his muffins! Such a sweet cinnamon roll!” One demon said and the young demon blushed smiling nervously.

“I-I’m not all that.” Soother said,

“Yes you are! Just make sure to keep that mortal close by you, we wouldn’t want the king to mistake her for an escaping soul.” The other demon said.

“Yeah, seeya guys.” Soother said as he took Buttercup’s hand back and walked down the stairs, and as they headed down the gold path Buttercup looked back at the demons who we’re happily eating the muffins. It was then Buttercup finally locked eyes with Soother,

“So are we on like the outskirts of Hell?” She asked.

“Yeah, what do you think?” Soother asked,

“It’s a lot different then I expected. I was told Hell was where sinners are tortured for all of eternity.” Buttercup said.

“Oh Hell is that don’t let this fool you, have you ever heard of the nine circles of Hell?” The young demon said,

“Yes….what of it?” Buttercup asked.

“Well we’re in the first circle: limbo. When souls are sent to this circle, since they haven’t committed any truly horrible sins, they gave the choice to be turned into demons, imps, skeletons, monsters, ghosts, or anything else and have the choice to live here. Basically this place is where most of Hell’s not-so-bad residents live.” Soother explained.

“Oh, what about the other circles?” Buttercup asked,

“The only way to get to those levels is if you go through the castle, they’re basically like catacombs. I would tell ya more but I’d rather not wanna traumatize you.” The young demon replied,

“Oh cool, so where are you taking me?” Buttercup said.

“I don’t really know but you might wanna look around.” Soother replied as him and Buttercup passed under an ark that read: Welcome To Hell! Buttercup looked up and she felt her jaw drop at what she saw. The girl saw tower-like homes (and shops) all around her as the golden road split off in hundreds of different directions leading into other parts of the city. Spherical buildings seemed to float in the sky without any visible way of doing so as demons, imps, skeletons, monsters, banshees, and many more of Hell’s residents went through their day.

“Wow, how come you and your pa don’t live here?” Buttercup asked, Soother opened his mouth to reply but suddenly him and Buttercup we’re pulled into an alleyway. The children yelped and looked to see a large demon with forest green fur.

“Soother! Good to see you! Who’s the chick?” The green demon said, Buttercup blushed at the statement.

“Good to see you too Harvey, and this is Buttercup….my friend.” Soother said muttering the last two words,

“A friend!? You got yourself a friend!? A mortal friend!? Well this calls for one heck of a dance party! Wanna join us and the gang?” Harvey said joy and disbelief in his tone.

“Well I—” Soother started with red cheeks,

“He’d love to!” Buttercup interrupted.

“Wait wha—” The young demon spoke up only to once again get cut off,

“Oh yeah! The king of dance is back in town!” Harvey said as he walked to a door at the end of the alley and opened it. Buttercup ran for the door and Soother dashed after her, when the children we’re inside Harvey followed shutting the door behind him. Meanwhile Buttercup was eyeing the room she was in, in wonder. The dance floor was a disco floor that flashed red, orange, gold, and yellow lights. The wall was painted black with white skull designs as excited, joyful, Mexican musician that had four beats blasted from the speakers.

Many Hell residents (demons in particular) were swinging his hips in beat with the music or we’re dancing with partners. Suddenly though Buttercup felt her arm being tugged back and she met the concerned and scared gaze of Soother.

“Buttercup, don’t run off like that! I…..I can’t lose you.” The young demon said his voice cracking, Buttercup winced as she look directly into Soother’s eyes they we’re so sad they made the girl want to cry. The moment however was ruined when Harvey came in and held both kids firmly by the shoulder.

“Hey guys! The king is back with a little friend! Who wants to see him get down?” Harvey suddenly shouted his voice booming catching everyone’s attention, the music stopped and everyone looked to see Soother. The dancers cheered and cleared the dance floor for Soother. The young demon blushed as Harvey used his tail to take Soother’s basket away from him.

“Uh….I-I don’t think I should.” Soother meekly said,

“Awww no way! Come on everyone let’s pump the kings cold feet up! Dance! Dance! Dance, king, dance!” Harvey started to chant. And soon everyone started chanting,

“Dance! Dance! Dance, king, dance!” Soother blushed heavily and running his tail through his hands.

“Come on you gotta dance, I’ll stay here!” Buttercup whispered, the young demon sighed and walked towards the center of the dance floor only to stop and stretch a hand out to Buttercup.

“Care for a dance?” Soother asked, and the room gasped a few people ‘cooing’ and ‘aww-ing’. Buttercup looked surprised for a minute before gulping and hesitantly taking the young demons hand.

“Sure.” She replied, Soother then led Buttercup to the center of the room and offered the girl his other hand (palms up just like the other). Buttercup took Soother’s hand and made sure to keep her elbows bent and arms relaxed, just like the young demon in front of her. The music then started and for a second Soother’s ears twitched listening to the music once it started however the young demon then began to step from left to right swinging his hips very subtly with each movement. Buttercup (not expecting this) started a bit late and tried to mimic Soother’s movements the girl failed however as her movements we’re very clunky and awkward. Many people began to whisper and murmur which caused Buttercup to blush and Soother to tense our.

After a minute of this however Soother brought Buttercup closer to him placing his hands firmly on her back.

“This is terrible.” He whispered,

“Your telling me? I’ve never danced before, why did you ask me to dance?” Buttercup whispered back.

“Because I can’t leave you by yourself in Hell, it’s dangerous.” Soother replied,

“Alright valid answer, but where are your fancy dance moves from before? Where’s those swinging hips?” The flower-petal-haired-girl asked. Soother blushed biting his lip,

“I’ve never danced with a partner, it’s hindering my dancing abilities. And in most cases demons whether male or female can swing their hips like no tomorrow, but guys can’t swing their hips like that when they’re with a partner. It’s seen as very uncouth and that’s where I have my most skill.” The young demon said his eyes down casted in shame.

“Your gonna have to improvise, that is unless your too afraid.” Buttercup said with a knowing smirk,

“Is that a challenge?” Soother whispered sounding insulted. The flower-petal-haired-girl then slapped the young demon on his rear causing Soother to elicit a yelp and the crowd to gasp.

“I think you know the answer, showoff.” Buttercup said,

“Fine, but just to make this clear, I may be good….” Soother started before he threw Buttercup into the air. The girl yelped and held her skirt down before being caught by Soother. “…..but I’m no showoff.” The demon finished with a playful smile, and Buttercup smiled back. Soother then set Buttercup back on her two feet before she wrapped her hands around the demons neck and began to shamefully roll her hips. Soother followed suit but he didn’t roll his hips nearly as broadly, the young demon then took it up a notch using his tail to playfully smack Buttercup’s behind every once and a while. Soother then raised his right hand while holding Buttercup’s left and twirled the girl eight times before putting his hand back into the proper position and allowing Buttercup to use his left arm for support as the girl leaned into it. At this point the crowd was cheering, giving the children thunderous applause.

Soother then winked at Buttercup before tightly taking her hands and spinning her around, after five tight circles. The young demon threw his partner into the air and Buttercup made sure to hold her skirt while making circles in air. Soother used this time to showoff as he swung his hips around, before running to the nearest wall, jumping off it, performing a front flip, sliding on his knees, holding out his arms, and catching Buttercup who fell into his arms as graceful as a swan. Everyone cheered as loud as possible and Soother and Buttercup blushed a deep crimson as they basked in the glory.

* * *

Soother and Buttercup walked through the young demons mirror laughing.

“Oh man I can’t believe that was your first time dancing! You we’re amazing! And I’ve never felt more alive!” Soother said,

“Me!? It was you who was amazing! Did you not see how slick your moves are?” Buttercup said with a giggle.

“No way, your way better then me! You know how to be more loose and experimental!” The young demon said,

“Are you kidding me? Your better! You could go pro!” The flower-petal-haired-girl insisted before both children took a moment to breathe.

“Heh, listen I just….I don’t know how I could possibly thank you. I haven’t been this open since first grade, ever since then I closed off everything about myself except for drawing. You make me feel like I can be myself around people other then my dad or uncle Dice. Your like a guardian angel that was sent down to save me from myself. Thank you so much!” Soother said before he dragged Buttercup into a hug, the girl gasped and felt tears build into her eyes. Soother then pulled back and undid the helmet. Buttercup shuttered as the magic faded, the young demon then put the helmet on his bed before hugging Buttercup again.

“There, there, I’ll be back.” She said patting Soother on the back,

“I-I know….I just feel like this is a dream or I’m in some sort of coma and I’m so afraid that I’ll wake up back as a lonely nobody considering the worst to escape the pain.” He said. And Buttercup felt a chill go up her spine at that before pulling back.

“Hey it’s okay, I’ll always be your friend. Now I have to go, goodbye.” She said, Soother sniffed as he cried tears of joy. He waved goodbye to Buttercup, his voice too chocked up with tears to speak. Buttercup smiled and she left from Soother’s room and out the home. She looked back through the windows the girl saw the Devil stepping out of the kitchen, just in time to catch Soother who came running down the stairs and into his arms crying tears of joy. Buttercup then heard her phone go off and she quickly snapped her fingers to summon a cloud.

A cloud quickly came and Buttercup sat on it before flying away. Once she was a good distance away from the old casino Buttercup answered her phone. Gabby was on the other end of the phone,

 _“Hey Buttercup, me and the guys have the greatest plan to humiliate Soother ever!”_ She said.

“Really? Do tell!” Buttercup said forcing excitement into her voice as she drowned out her guilt,

 _“We haven’t planned out the dets yet, but we know it’s gonna be on the last day of school in two weeks. Right in front of the entire school.”_ Gabby said and Buttercup’s heart nearly stopped.


	7. True Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buttercup finally makes the big decision every reader has been waiting for.....

 

> _~Crybabyoblivion22 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Hey Bouquet!_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Hi Crybaby! How are you?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: I’m great! I feel so happy and bubbly! How are you doing?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: I’m doing good, are you excited for the last day of school._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Are you kidding? Of course I am! No school means no more bullies and more time with you!_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Are you always like this?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Only when I’m excited! Oh, I gotta go, hope you have a good day! You’re the best!_
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 left conversation~_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_

Buttercup walked up to her friends at the table while holding a box of bon-bon’s.

“Alright so what do you guys got planned?” Buttercup asked as she sat at the table,

“It’s the ultimate humiliating Soother plan ever!” Ditzy cheered before she was shushed by her friends.

“It’s called the dance of a thousand fleas!” Buzz said,

“And ticks.” Gabby added. Buttercup felt her stomach twist up into a knot at this big reveal,

“And how’s this supposed to go down?” The flower-petal-haired-girl asked forcing curiosity and excitement into get time. The kids began to laugh before settling down.

“Okay so you know how the school throws this little party for us all around the school? Well when Soother comes out he will trip a wire that will make a loud wailing sound go off and blast his eyeballs with over like two thousand volts of blinding white light! He’ll be like temporarily deaf and blind for a day or so, anyway, he should start running on his own but if he dosen’t then that dude, Wheezy Jr, will set his tail on fire. And with him running around we’ll throw rocks at him leading Soother to that cliff at the way back of out school, you know the one that is blocked off by a fence. So, Soother will break through the fence and fall in a large clear swimming pool full of one thousand ticks and fleas. Then that girl, Magica, will put a force field over the pool and she’ll all float us down and well laugh and take pictures and post them on Soother the Loser. Then we’ll just leave Soother I’m sure someone will find him, or not, but who cares! And if Soother us rescued he’ll never show up at school ever again, he might even move who knows?” Hatchling said explaining the master plan,

“What do you think?” Buzz asked.

“It’s great!” Buttercup said, her face as pale as snow as her petals wilted.

* * *

Buttercup paced in her room biting her nails,

“What am I gonna do? I can’t hurt Soother like this, I’ll crush him. But if I say no to the guys then they’ll turn on me. Gotta find a way out, gotta find a way out, gotta—” The girl said until a familiar voice cut her off.

“You really shouldn’t bite your nails that’s very unhealthy and if I may say…..very gross.” Buttercup whirled around to see Soother on her bed,

“What the—How did—When did— _ **HOW**_!?” Buttercup said.

“Empathic teleportation!” Soother cheered,

“Empathic what?” Buttercup asked.

“I gained a new power, empathic teleportation, I can teleport myself to someone I have strong feelings for! I can also teleport people and objects I have strong connections to me, but what I just did and the teleporting other people is a little advanced so I can only do it four or five times a day.” The young demon clarified,

“Really!? That’s so cool!” Buttercup said.

“I know! I already did it to Uncle Dice and my dad! They both freaked out before congratulating me, my dad is gonna get me some sort of giant ultimate bon-bon from Baroness Von Bon Bon!” Soother said his fur sticking out in joy and excitement,

“That’s even cooler, Baroness rarely makes those and they’re expensive! How is your dad paying for that?” Buttercup asked.

“My dad is lawyer.” The young demon said in a deadpanned,

“Seriously!?” Buttercup said in disbelief. Soother slowly nodded his head, “Whoa, he switched out one evil job for another.” She said and both her and Soother laughed.

“Yeah, it’s why we’re so loaded, and why my dad is normally comes home late at night.” Soother replied through some giggles,

“So, out of curiosity, if your dad is a lawyer then why dosen’t he get a restraining order on your bullies or sue em’?” Buttercup asked. Soother’s ears drooped slightly at this question,

“Uh….yeah….we tried that…didn’t work their parents said they we’re ‘angels’ and they couldn’t be so bad.” The young demon said. Buttercup winced suddenly feeling very guilty she then looked over to the box of chocolate bon-bon’s that was on her closet. She took the box of bon-bon’s and handed it to Soother, the young demon snatched the box away and opened it before greedily putting three bon-bon’s into his mouth. After a few moments the young demon swallowed licking his lips free of chocolate.

“Thanks Buttercup, don’t tell my dad though or he won’t let me have the big bon-bon.” Soother said before stuffing some chocolates into his mouth,

“Your welcome, and I won’t.” Buttercup said with a nervous chuckle. The young demon’s ear twitched at this and he soon swallowed the bon-bon’s.

“What’s wrong?” Soother asked, Buttercup sighed and ran a hand through her petals.

“Alright listen, I feel like I need to tell you and your probably gonna hate me. But I can’t keep lying to you so here.” She said, before pulling out her phone and opening the app: Soother The Loser. Buttercup then went to her profile and handed Soother her phone, the young demon was confused for a moment before he scrolled through the pictures on his friends profile. First Soother’s eyes went wide, then his cheeks went red, and finally tears built in his eyes before he began to cry. “Look I’m really sorry Soother, I shouldn’t have hide this from you or lied about it and…..it’s my fault I shouldn’t have let my friends dictate what I do. I understand if you hate my now, and I accept any punishment or fate you wish upon me. But know that, once again, I’m very sorry.” Buttercup said, and Soother looked up to see her tears streaming down his face as chocked sobs escaped his lips. Eventually though the demon managed to (slightly) compose himself.

“Your….Your….Your….” Soother said a sob cutting him off each time, Buttercup tensed up taking a few steps back she knew she deserved it but she was still terrified of facing Soother’s wrath. The young demon himself put his box of bon-bon’s and Buttercup’s phone down before advancing on the girl. Buttercup whimpered and backed up until she hit her room door for a split second she considered making a run for it but she scrapped that idea, that would not end well plus she had to face the consequences of her actions. The girl closed her eyes as Soother got closer and closer suddenly she was pulled forward and…..brought into a hug.

“…..Your the greatest friend ever.” The young demon said,

“Wait….. _what_!?” Buttercup said her eyes flying open.

“You could’ve made excuses or runaway or just not have told until you and I we’re older but you didn’t. Sure you lied and betrayed me for weeks but you fessed up and accepted full responsibility for your actions. That makes you a real friend.” Soother said,

“So…..your not mad?” The flower-petal-haired-girl asked.

“Oh I’m livid about that on the inside, I also haven’t felt this embarrassed in a long time, but I like you and I’m willing to forgive.” The young demon replied,

“I’m sorry Soother, I’m such an idiot.” Buttercup said.

“I agree, but your my idiot.” Soother said, Buttercup chuckled as her and the demon let go for each other. Soother sniffed wiping tears away,

“Well I’m gonna get going, do you wanna come?” He asked.

“Where ya heading?” Buttetcup asked,

“To Uncle Dice, he said he’d be making me his famous deluxe mega cheeseburger! It’s bigger then my head!” Soother said.

“As temping as that sounds, no thanks, I’m good. But, out if curiosity, what’s with all the treats?” Buttercup asked,

“My dad says positive reinforcement is a good way of channeling new abilities. But between you and me I think he uses that as an excuse to spoil me, but I’m not complaining! I’ll seeya later, and can I take the bon-bon’s?” The young demon asked.

“Yes, and one more thing, if you can don’t come to school on the last day. If you can’t, expect the worst.” Buttercup said, and Soother gave his friend a warm smile as he took the box of bon-bon’s.

“Thanks for looking out for me.” Soother said before his eyes glowed a bright blue,

“Hey, that’s what friends do.” Buttercup said and in a flash of magic the young demon was gone. The girl sighed but just as she started to relax a voice spoke up,

“You know a friend also sticks up for their other friends.” Buttercup jumped and turned around to see Hilda and Cagney in the doorway.

“I know, I’m just really confused on what to do.” Buttercup said,

“Nonsense just listen to your heart.” Hilda replied before the two headed downstairs to make dinner.

Buttercup sighed as she began biting on her nails.

If only it we’re that easy.

* * *

**1 Week and 13 Days Later**

 

> _~Crybabyoblivion22 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: I’m scared._
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Then don’t go, trust me, it’s gonna be bad._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: I know but my dad won’t let me skip school he says I’ve already missed too many days._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: You know Soother, I wonder if this is all worth it._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: ?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: What I mean is all of this drama, bullying, making people cry, it’s just not who I am and I’m not sure if I can let you get hurt. Maybe….Maybe I should give all of it up._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: No! Don’t! Then you’ll be made a mockery of like me._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: But then we’d be mockeries together and we wouldn’t have to hide our friendship._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: I know but I don’t want anyone not suffer like I have, I wouldn’t wish that on anyone._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Not even on my ‘friends’?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Okay I would wish that on each and every one of them except for Gabby and maybe Buzz, there’s something not quite right about them._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: What do you mean?_
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Buzz tries too hard like he’s acting or trying to impress someone, Gabby has never hit or touched me._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: That is weird._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Ikr, maybe we can become friends with them._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Nah Gabby is too stuck-up. But maybe Buzz is in the same boat I’m in, he was the last one to join the group._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: He was?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Yeah, but as much as I love talking about this I gotta go._
> 
> _Crybabyoblivion22: Same here, seeya._
> 
> _~Crybabyoblivion22 left conversation~_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_

Soother and Buttercup did their usual routine in the morning and made their way to school. During the school day Buttercup felt her mind screaming at her to do something before it was too late. While Soother’s mind was screaming at him to get out while he still could. The school day was filled with movies, popcorn, and chatter as many children we’re excited to leave. Eventually the end of school party came around and Buttercup followed her friends outside.

Hatching was so excited she couldn’t stop smiling, Ditzy was skipping, Gabby was texting on her phone (no surprise there), Buttercup was resisting the urge to bite her nails, and Buzz was uncharacteristically walking instead of flying. Soother had retreated to the art room in order to calm his nerves, many of the teachers were inside grading last minute assignments. The party outside had tables of food, drinks, and games set out as the children ran, played, and talked. That is all the children but Buttercup, Ditzy, Gabby, and Hatchling the group was watching Buzz as he looked through all the windows. Once Buzz was done he flew back to the others,

“Soother’s on his way.” Buzz said.

“Is the wire set up?” Gabby asked,

“Yep!” Hatching replied.

“Are both speakers set up?” Gabby inquired,

“You betcha!” Ditzy replied.

“Are the lights set up?” Gabby said,

“All set!” Hatching and Ditzy said. It was then Gabby set a mass text to everyone in school and every kid looked at their phones. They quickly put their phones up and put some stones in their hands or pockets as they continued to talk this time all about Soother. Suddenly the school doors opened and Soother came out wearing black overalls, he lacked his backpack and sketch bag (having left them at home). The demon looked around to find all the children talking but it still made him nervous.

Soother took a deep breathe and kept walking up but soon after he had started walking, maybe children watched this as their voices became louder and louder. Buttercup was biting her nails at this point as she struggled trying to figure out what to do. And as she thought voices bounced in her head,

 _‘A friend also sticks up for their other friends. Listen to your heart. That makes you a real friend. Ultimate humiliating Soother plan ever! I will drag you to the worst depths of Hell. I’m so glad I have a friend!’_ Buttercup pulled her hand out of her mouth and looked to see that Soother was close to tripping the wire.

“Soother wait!” She screamed but she was too late as Soother tripped the wire. As soon as the wire was tripped an ear piercing banshee wail came from the speakers as a blinding light flashed straight into Soother’s eyes. The young demon screamed as his ears dug into his skull and he covered his eyes. When Soother’s ears came back up and he uncovered his eyes he saw nothing but pitch black darkness and could hear nothing. The young demon began to panic and hyperventilate,

“What happened? Why can’t I hear? Why can’t I see?” Soother said as tears began to pour from his eyes as his irises we’re shrunken and a pale red. Buttercup tried to make her way through the crowd of children but it was impossible. Wheezy Jr made his way around Soother with a lighter and caught the demons hair on fire. Soother yelped as pain shot through his nerves he immediately began running trying to burn out the flames on his tail. The children all began to throw rocks at Soother and the demon yelped in pain with each hit. But thanks to the pain Soother tripped over his own two feet and face planted into the ground

“Help!” Soother said a look of confusion and fear on his face, at this point Buttercup had summoned a cloud and was now flying from above. She had to stop this, the children threw more rocks at Soother and the young demon screamed as a few rocks hit his ribs and the bridge of his nose. The young demon scrambled to his feet before making a sharp left. The children on the left began to throw rocks at Soother and in response the demon turned left heading for the back of the school. The back of the school had a few trees sprinkled around the area as Soother somewhat managed not to crash into any of them (though he did scrape against the sides a couple of times).

Meanwhile Buttercup followed on her cloud and saw that Soother was heading straight towards the cliff which had a what picket fence around the edge. She gasped and dived down in a desperate attempt to stop her friend sense screaming to get Soother’s attention wouldn’t do anything to help. But Buttercup stopped when suddenly a tree came crashing down in front of the cliff just in time to stop Soother who crashed into the tree and got his horns stuck in it.

“Oh come on, we we’re this close!” Hatchling said in frustration,

“Relax, we can still throw rocks at him.” Ditzy said. As she got ready to throw another stone,

“ **STOP!** ” Buttercup shouted. And every kid went silent and looked up for the voice. Buttercup didn’t waste anytime as she floated down and landed on the fallen tree.

“Butters, what are you doing?” Ganny asked a hint of disgust in her voice,

“Putting an end to this, don’t you guys see what we’re doing is wrong?” Buttercup said as her heart pounded her chest. Everyone gasped,

“Pfff, obviously Buttercup you don’t know what your talking about. That’s why you need to get rid of that empathy thing you have, now get down from there.” Ditzy said.

“No! I know what I’m doing and I know I’m right! This is wrong! Have you guys even thought of what it’s like to be bullied or to be judged based off of who you are? Have any of you even gotten to know Soother, or even each other?” Buttercup said, and many kids simply shrugged muttering ‘no’.

“Buttercup, shut up.” Gabby said,

“No! I’m not gonna let your hurt my friend!” Buttercup shouted and every kid gasped once more. A few kids even said: “Oh my God.”

“Yeah I said it! Soother is my friend, and I’m not ashamed! He’s a really sweet guy and makes a awesome friend, heck I’d say he’d make an awesome boyfriend for anyone! He’s generous, can cook and bake, dance, is the greatest artist ever, and he never gets mad. And I’m being serious he can do all these things and yet he’s treated like dirt! And why’s that? No seriously, why do you all hate Soother? What has he ever done to treated in such a manner?” Buttercup continued and every kid scratched their heads or thought for a moment before shrugging,

“It’s because of the social standards. We have to have order or else things will be chaos!” Hatchling argued.

“Social standards? Is that all you got? So Soother is bullied because of these social standards that he can’t control. Does that sound right to you guys! You know my dad said that when he was a kid nobody he knew had any social standards and that they’re nothing but things in place to isolate and ridicule kids. And look where that has got us! Look at what we’ve become! We’ve all become so bitter and judgmental that we’ve closed off what could be potential friends, good friends! Not friends who go behind your back and force you to do thing that you don’t want to do.” Buttercup went on and every kid began to drop their stones while muttering to themselves, Gabby, Ditzy, and Hatchling all looked around at the scene fear on their faces.

“Bu-Bu-But Soother is a monster! He’s the Devil’s child! You all have heard about what he did, we need to let Soother know his place so he dosen’t become evil!” Gabby said,

“Soother is no monster! He literally saved all of our lives! If it weren’t for him all if not half of us would be dead! And I’m starting to think that maybe social standards are stupid! And this speech isn’t just for Soother it’s for all of us, aren’t you all sick of being restricted on who you can or can’t be friends with or even date? We can change the school for the better. We can all have freedom but I’ll only start when all these social standards stop, who’s with me?” Buttercup said and every kid look at one another. And slowly one by one every kid began clapping and cheering all except for Ditzy, Hatchling, and Gabby who had a look of pure rage on their faces before pushing their way through the crowd and storming off to the busses. Buttercup smiled and looked up to see Buzz flying in the air the two locked eye’s for a single moment before the bee winked at her. Buttercup giggled and got off the tree before helping Soother free himself, the demon looked confused and afraid for a moment before the flower-petal-haired-girl hugged him. At first Soother tensed up but after a moment he hugged Buttercup back.

Somehow he knew it was her.


	8. Epilogue

A nurse came out with Soother who’s irises we’re now they’re normal size and color.

“The tests came out.” The nurse said,

“And!?” A group of voices said and each voice belonged to the Devil, Hilda, Cagney, and Buttercup said.

“Soother can see and hear perfectly, he’s just fine.” The nurse said,

“Yeah guys I’m all better.” Soother said matter-of-factly.

“Yes!” Buttercup before pulling Soother into a hug, the young demon blushed furiously as he hugged back.

“Awww!” The Devil, Hilda, and Cagney cooed, Buttercup and Soother pulled back and glared at the adults.

“Stop it!” Soother said,

“You guys are so mature.” Buttercup said.

“But you two are so cute.” The Devil said,

“Daaaaaad!” Soother whined. The grown demon chuckled,

“Come on let’s go celebrate, the beach isn’t too crowded today.” Hilda said.

“Yay the beach!” Soother and Buttercup cheered,

“Let’s brake and meet at the beach in a hour!” Soother said. The Devil chuckled,

“It’s settled then, come on Soother.” He said picking his son up as he left the doctors room.

“Daaaaad! I can walk!” Soother wailed in embarrassment, and the others giggled warmheartedly as the demons left.

* * *

Buttercup had just finished putting her swimsuit on and lathering up on sunblock as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a bright orange sunhat and sunglasses. The swimsuit matched the color of the hat and had kelly green and sky blue flower overlapping designs on it.

“Hey Buttercup.” A voice said and Buttercup turned around to see expecting to see Soother but instead she was Buzz flying at her window,

“Buzz, what are you doing here?” Buttercup asked.

“I just wanted to know if Soother is alright or not, I saw him and the Devil leave the hospital.” Buzz said but his voice sounded very country,

“Soother’s fine, his eyesight and his eardrums. But if I may ask what’s up with your voice?” Buttercup said.

“Uh yeah….I made myself sound all sophisticated ‘cuz our ex-friends thought my actual voice sounded dorky, but now I don’t need to pretend no more!” Buzz said,

“Oh well, good for you, but one more thing.” The flower-petal-haired-girl said,

“Yeah?” Buzz asked.

“Why did you help Soother and I? You didn’t have to knock that tree down, also how did you knock that tree down?” Buttercup asked,

“Cuz, I always liked Soother but I knew I couldn’t be buds with him cuz….you know, and…I had figured out you and Soother when friends and I even read a few of your messages and they we’re cute. Anyway, when I saw you and Soother I thought that maybe it was time to plan my own plan to get you to finally tell everyone off and save Soother and the school. Plus I had also remember what it was like to be bullied and to feel so awkward, you see remember when Hatchling said ‘some nerds made the app for us’?” Buzz said.

“Yeah…” Buttercup said,

“One of those nerds was me, me and my old buds had been forced to make the app and when it was all done they picked me and asked me if I wanted to join the group. They had asked me ‘cuz I was the smartest and they needed someone to update the app annually, so I had agreed to join the group and once they de-nerdified me they let me hang out with them. And there was an axe lodged in that tree so I used the axe to cut it down.” The bee explained.

“Really? Well, are you gonna go back to your old friends?” The flower-petal-haired-girl asked,

“Tried it, they hate me. Can’t go back to my new ex-friends cause….I may have used less then appropriate language when leaving the group. So I got no where to go….unless you wanna be my friend? Do ya?” Buzz asked with pleading eyes.

“Alright, friends, do you wanna come to the beach with Soother, me, and our families?” Buttercup asked,

“Yeah……no, I don’t wanna be killed today. I’ll be seeing ya and here’s my number I’d love to talk on hangouts. Also I always thought you looked perdy.” Buzz said with blush on his face as he handed Buttercup a small folded-up piece of paper. Buttercup blushed and opened her mouth to reply but her mother’s voice cut her off.

“Come on Buttercup, we don’t want to be late!” Hilda called,

“Coming!” Buttercup called back but as she looked back to see Buzz the bee was gone. The girl sighed,

“Boys.” She said before closing her window, drawing her curtains, and playing Buzz’s number on her bed. Buttercup then slipped her flip-flops on before racing down the stairs.

* * *

Buttercup, Hilda, and Cagney had just gotten to the beach,

“You know I love summer, so much sunlight. Gives you plenty of vitamins for growing flower-hybrid children.” Cagney said. Buttercup sighed taking the hint, she then took off her hat and undid the scrunchie in hair. And as soon as she did her flower-petal-hair exploded from a ponytail to a very long, bouncy, and curly style in thick, tube-like ringlets. Buttercup’s hair stopped at her lower back as she looked over to her dad.

“Happy?” She asked,

“Yes! Why don’t you keep your hair like that, it’s all natural and it makes you look better.” Cagney said. Buttercup rolled her eyes,

“Leave the dear alone Cagney, she’ll learn to appreciate her hair in due time.” Hilda said before giving Cagney a kiss the flower blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Gross!” Buttercup said sticking out her tongue, she then looked back in front of her to find Soother mere inches away from her. The girl yelped and nearly fell but the young demon helped her keep her balance.

“S-Sorry! I was a little excited when teleporting, are you okay? Hey your hair is huge! You look ready pretty!” Soother said talking really fast, Buttercup took a look at the demon and saw that he was wearing a pair of bright blue swim trunks.

“Yeah I’m good and thanks. And I think your still a little excited.” The girl replied,

“Really? Am I talking fast?” Soother said.

“Yes.” Hilda, Cagney, and Buttercup said,

“Oh sorry, I tend to do that when I’m excited, I also become really chatty and it’s really weird cause I’m not all that talkative and I usually stay quiet. It’s really crazy on what excitement can—” The young demon rambled until a voice cut him off.

“Relax Soother.” The Devil’s voice echoed, and suddenly a black portal appeared and the demon came out of it.

“Sorry dad.” Soother said,

“It’s fine, just relax and don’t run off like that or teleport, you almost gave me a heart attack with that little stunt.” The grown demon said with a serious expression,

“Yes sir.” His son replied.

“Good, come on we saved a spot.” The Devil said with a small smile, and when the group got to the spot there was a very large towel with a couple of umbrellas on the left side to give it shade in the shade however there was a beach chair. And a large picnic basket, along with sunblock, sun spray, water toys, a large book, and a sketchbook was on the towel. The Devil walked over to his chair and sat while Soother ran over to his picnic basket and pulled out a large plate of mini-subs and cookies. Buttercup followed sitting next to Soother,

“You did all of this?” She asked.

“My dad helped, we wanted to be nice. You are hungry right?” Soother asked,

“Yeah I am.” Buttercup said before taking one of the mini-subs.

“Huh ‘The Devil’ and ‘nice’ in a sentence, never thought I’d hear that.” Cagney said,

“Hey watch it weed, I can still take your soul.” The Devil warned and the flower shuttered. Hilda simply shook her head as she watched the children talk and eat. The rest of the day was filled with fun and laughter as Buttercup and Soother played together. Eventually though the day ended as the sun set and everything was put up.

“Seeya Soother, I’ll visit tomorrow.” Buttercup said as she walked off with her parents,

“Bye Buttercup, you should really keep you hair in that style it’s pretty.” Soother said as he left with his dad. The two children then went home and got ready for bed before staying up as late as they possibly could. Soother used to time to draw day at the beach, while Buttercup texted Buzz on hangouts (his under name was WaggleDanceChamp).

> _~WaggleDanceChamp entered conversation~_
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: Hey Butter._
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 entered conversation~_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Hey Buzz._
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: How was your day with Soother?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: It was good._
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: Oh and did you hear the news?_
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: What news?_
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: Ditzy has been sent back to her parents, Hatchling was sent to some sort of girl reform prep school for the summer, and Gabby was sent to military school._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Really!? Why!? How!?_
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: Well I told the principal what the three bullies had done to Soother and used the now permanently shutdown app: Soother The Loser._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Really but what about everyone else in school?_
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: I made the app! I simply erased any and all profiles on that app except for you-know-who’s of course._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: That’s savage!_
> 
> _WaggleDanceChamp: I know! Oh I gotta go, mom needs some help with something._
> 
> _Bouquetdays8: Alright, bye._
> 
> _~WaggleDanceChamp left conversation~_
> 
> _~Bouquetdays8 left conversation~_

Buttercup turned her phone off with a smile and walked downstairs to watch some t.v.. And Buzz helped his mom put the days honey in large jars to put in Inkwell stores.

And with that everyone lived happily ever after…..for now.

 


End file.
